


You Hung The Moon

by Darylslover33



Series: The Soulmate Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive mothers and aunts, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Avengers Family, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Brother Grant Ward, Big Sister Sharon Carter, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Cat Lovers, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Christian Ward is an asshole, Corrupted Vision, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Infanticide, Magic, Mentions of addiction to pills, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a protective mother, Natasha Romanov-centric, Necromancy, No One Is Perfect, Omega Female OC, Omega Sharon Carter, Original Character Death(s), Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Possessed Kate Bishop, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Grant Ward, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Sharon Carter, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wanda, References to Depression, Romantic Soulmates, Scott Lang is a good friend, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Thadeus Ross is evil, The Sokovian Accords are a bad idea, The Watchdogs are worse than HYDRA, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Wakanda, animal lovers, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darylslover33/pseuds/Darylslover33
Summary: He was lost in his own mind. She was lost to the pain of her past. Together, they found themselves again. Co – Written with BlackHawk's Child. Bucky/OC, Steve/Sharon, Clint/Natasha, Wanda/OC, Sam/OC, Scott/Hope and Tony/Pepper. Soulmate AU story. Alpha Bucky/Omega OC. Dominant Bucky, Dominant Winter Soldier, and Alpha/Omega relationships.





	1. Calling For A Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lannister418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannister418/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is my first time publishing my stories from Fanfiction. Net onto here, and I hope everyone enjoys this story, that me and BlackHawk's Child have witten.

 

You Hung The Moon 

Chapter 1

* * *

It had been three months since the fight between the Avengers which the public called the Avengers Civil War between Captain America and Iron Man over the Sokovian Accords. Things had changed since. Clint had decided to go with Steve, Wanda, Scott and Sam to Wakanda in order to protect Barney from Thaddeus Ross and his men along with the government. Bucky was currently in cyrostasis until the Wakanda scientists found a cure to get rid of the trigger words which had been placed in his mind to control the Winter Soldier.

"Any luck with finding a cure, for Bucky?" Sharon asked softly as Steve spoke to her on his black IPhone that Sam and Clint had shown him how to use it.

"T'Challa's scientists say they may have found a way to get rid of the trigger words but it involves magic. Wanda can do it but it requires another witch." Steve admitted worriedly.

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a while before Sharon spoke with determination. "I know someone who might want to help us, Steve. Just give me a few hours and I'll get back to you," she promised softly.

Steve smiled as he looked down to where Sharon's name was written on his left wrist in italics. "Be careful, doll." Steve whispered quietly.

"I will. And you be careful as well. Try not to get into trouble this time alright?" Sharon teased, making Steve laugh, before she hung up. Locking the phone, he put it back into his jean pocket and went to visit Bucky.

Sharon put her phone away and arranged a flight to New Orleans. An old friend might be able to help her as she phoned said friend who immediately picked up.

"What's up, Sharon?" a French Creole accented voice asked, making Sharon smile.

"I need your help, Elise."

Elise raised an eyebrow despite the fact that Sharon couldn't see her. "What did you break now?" she deadpanned.

"I didn't break anything!" Sharon protested. "I need your help. And you are the only one I trust with this. It's to do with Steve."

Elise immediately perked up at the mention of Sharon's soulmate – she knew it was serious when Sharon asked for help involving Steve. "What happened? Are you okay? Where are you now?"

"Relax, we're both fine. I'm on my way to yours to explain everything," Sharon quickly answered. "Is that okay though? I understand, after everything that has happened, if you don't want to work with me."

"Sharon, you're scaring me now. Of course I'll help you. We're like sisters. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Because...Ok, please don't kill me Elise but I found your soulmate and he needs your help," Sharon said quickly, bracing herself for the explosion that was sure to be coming.

Silence was all that Sharon heard for the next ten minutes before Elise finally sighed although there was with a skeptical tone in her voice when she spoke again. "Witches like me don't have soulmates, Sharon. Remember?" she replied bitterly as she remembered the rules and laws that the witches of New Orleans and Louisiana had.

"Well you're wrong about that, Elle. Your soulmate really needs your help. HYDRA messed up his mind and you're the only one, along with one of Steve's teammates, who can help us," Sharon explained urgently making Elise sigh again.

Well, she couldn't keep on hiding her powers from the world now that the human population was already aware of Inhumans and Enhanced. It wouldn't be long before they were alerted to the revelation that people who had been born with powers were real too.

"Alright, I'll help but what does his words even say? Are they the exact words that are on my stomach and is my name even there on his arm?" Elise asked wearily.

Sharon laughed. "Yes it is, Ellie and he's in Wakanda undergoing treatment for the mind control that HYDRA did to him," Sharon explained quickly and Elise was quiet.

She had a soulmate. How was that even possible? It couldn't be; that went against everything she had been taught over the years. How could it have changed so suddenly? "Why me?" Elise finally asked.

Sharon was quiet for a moment. "Because Wanda needs your help to do it. Someone who is actually trained since a child in the ways of magic. And I trust you. And Steve trusts me to find the best person to help."

Elise bit her lip. "You're coming here, aren't you?" she asked, letting out a humourless laugh.

"You can read me like a book, Elise. Yes. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, Sharon. Just let me pack some stuff and one of my grimoires then I'll meet you," Elise reassured calmly, making Sharon sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Elise," Sharon said gratefully.

Elise laughed. She couldn't believe that she had a soulmate and that he was the infamous Bucky Barnes. Fate certainly had a strange way of making jokes.

* * *

By the time Sharon had arrived at the house, Elise had made sure that Sabine would take care of the animals and the house while she was away in Wakanda. Suddenly she stopped moving as a memory hit her; she remembered the dreams of the mysterious, dark haired, blue-eyed young man with the metal left arm with the red Soviet star painted on it. That had been her soulmate.

Sharon appeared beside her, a worried, concerned look on her face. "Elise, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "Elise?"

"I dreamed about him," Elise whispered, turning to look at her friend. "I dreamed about him when I was younger."

Sharon smiled sadly at her. "Before….?"

Elise slowly nodded, gulping soundly. Neither of them said anything and Sharon held her hand tightly in a show of comfort. Elise smiled at her gratefully as she tried not to think about the death of her mother and how she had started dreaming of her soulmate at the age of sixteen-years-old. Sharon had been born the same year as Elise. Due to the powers that Elise possessed, SHIELD had considered placing her on the Index but she had never been put on the list. Sharon also knew that Elise could defend herself; she wasn't a damsel in distress and she could take care of herself without assistance from anyone.

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you, Sharon?" Elise asked curiously as they started walking to the quinjet that was outside the house.

"Well aside from being fired from the CIA and Fury hiring me as a member of the Avengers. And Tony Stark hunting down any Avenger who hasn't signed the accords. As well Natasha Romanoff abandoning her Alpha for some reason that no one is aware of at the moment, not even said Alpha," Sharon said dryly, "Nothing much

Elise looked stunned at what the blonde had just said. "You're on the run? From the CIA of all people?! Jesus Christ, Sharon, why didn't you tell me?!" Elise exclaimed, surprised that Sharon hadn't called her for help.

"Because they were watching you and I didn't want you to be compromised... Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross is...very interested in what you can do and your soulmate bond with Bucky," Sharon said grimly as they began flying to Wakanda as they connected to Steve and the others.

Steve's face appeared on the screen and Elise smiled. "Well hello there, Captain Rogers," she greeted. "Your mate has been telling me a lot of interesting things."

"I didn't break anything," he defended, making everyone in the room with him to look at him with knowing facial expressions.

"Just the bed and the coffee table," Sharon commented drily, making Elise and Sam snicker at the blush on Steve's face.

"That was one time," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"You're Elise Deveraux," Clint interrupted from his place at the back of the room where he and Wanda were seated. "A witch SHIELD was interested in but Director Carter stopped them from listing you before she got Alzheimer's."

"And you're Natasha Romanoff's Alpha," she replied. "She spoke highly of you." The mention of the red-haired Omega made everyone tense in the room, to which both Sharon and Elise noticed. "I met her before. And I have a feeling Anthony Stark hasn't mentioned anything either."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, frowning when Clint refused to say anything.

Elise looked over at Sharon who was looking confused at her. Sighing, she pulled up a news feed on the quinjet and let it play.

' _The US Government has issued a new warrant for the arrest of Natasha Romanoff. She has been marked as a terrorist and an associate of disgraced Captain Steven Rogers. Any information about any of the former members of the US based vigilante group known as the Avengers are asked to contact any Federal agency._ '

When the news anchor moved to the next piece of information, Elise looked back at the screen. "Natasha left Stark's side after your fight in Berlin. She's been on the run since."

"She let me and Bucky go," Steve added, making everyone turn to him. "She could've stopped us. But she stopped T'Challa instead."

"Sharon said you can help Wanda with Bucky's treatment," Clint commented, changing the subject with the air of confusion about his feelings.

"That I can do. I've read the files and it seems that HYDRA would wipe his mind after every mission they sent him on for the last seventy years since HYDRA captured him. However, he fought back on numerous occasions especially when he was sent to assassinate Howard Stark in 1991 to collect the super soldier serum that Howard had made. James had tried to stop from harming the Starks," Elise commented quietly as she remembered the files Sharon had given her.

Steve looked pained at the thought of his best friend being tortured and being treated like a caged animal. Elise felt sympathetic towards him but something was bothering her. How could Natasha leave her soulmate? How could she fight against him in the war against the Sokovian Accords, betraying him and her friends for being controlled by the government? It didn't make any sense.

"His mind is under mind controlled trigger words. However, I can get rid of them along with Wanda... but there is something I need you all to know before I perform the ritual," Elise said grimly.

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously as Wanda looked intrigued.

Elise looked slightly uncomfortable but decided to say it anyway as she looked at them. "He might turn feral and if he recognises me as his Omega. Then he might try and claim me," Elise warned and everyone fell silent.

"This is gonna be awkward, I can tell," Scott commented dryly.

* * *

They reached Wakanda after spending six hours in the air. They landed at the Wakanda International Airport and were greeted by T'Challa himself and his sister, Shuri. They were taken into a room and Elise could already sense that her Alpha was awake and alert to her presence in the palace. Specifically near his quarters.

"I better go see him first," Steve stated before leaving.

Once the Captain had left, T'Challa sighed as he turned to face Clint. "We found Agent Romanov. However, I believe you need to see her as... Well, I highly doubt she'll tell you and you have a right to know as you are her Alpha," T'Challa stated, his voice full of pain before he exhaled.

Clint looked worried at the King's words. "What's going on? Is Nat ok?" Clint asked quickly, his mind running a million miles a minute.

"She's having your child... And is quite insistent that she has an abortion to terminate the child. She had attempted to terminate it herself but... we found her before she could go through with it."

Clint looked like he was going to kill someone. More than likely Natasha.

"She is not herself," Elise stated, making Clint, T'Challa and Sharon turn to look at her. "She's afraid. Of a lot of things. She thinks you don't want her anymore. And she wants to punish herself."

"How can you tell that?" Clint asked, his voice a low growl.

"Because I can feel people's emotions, similar to Wanda. I just have a larger radar. Natasha's afraid. Her hormones are over-riding logical thought. And increasing all of her fears. She needs you, Clint. And you need her too." Elise sighed as she felt the pain from the hurt Alpha in front of her. "She's afraid she's lost you."

Clint took a deep breath before turning to T'Challa. "Where is she?"

"Medical quarters," the King answered.

Clint turned swiftly and took off towards the medical area. Sharon and Elise shared a look before chasing after the Alpha, wanting to make sure this didn't turn into a shouting match. They arrived just in time to find Clint standing in the doorway of Natasha's room. The red-head in question looked awful. She had lost weight, her face shallow and paler than usual. Dark circles obvious beneath her dull, once bright, green eyes. The sight of her made Clint pause, breathing heavily as he took her appearance for the first time in three months.

Natasha looked away from where she had been staring out the window, her breath hitching at the sight of her Alpha. She curled in on herself, shrinking into the pillows behind her. Her Omega side whimpered at the hurt and angered scent of her mate as he slowly made his way over to the bed. As he sat on the bed, Natasha flinched when he raised a hand out to brush along her face.

Elise and Sharon watched Clint frown before he moved and pulled Natasha into his arms, wrapping her up in the blankets and keeping her pressed against his chest. She tried to push away from him but the Omega inside her welcomed the feel of her Alpha holding her after three months of separation. Clint took a deep breath as he pushed his anger to the back of his mind, letting his feral side take over and care for his mate.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in Russian, her voice hoarse from disuse. "Don't hate me. I'm sorry."

Clint lifted his head and caught Elise's eye. Using her powers, she spoke to his mind, 'Fear and hormones, Clint. She thought that no fighting was the best chance to keep you safe. She didn't know she was pregnant when she chose Stark's side."

'That's not an excuse. She stood by and let Ross and his men put a shock collar on Wanda. Don't tell me that she didn't know about the Raft,' Clint warned.

'Clint, she didn't. She was cut off from information after she let Steve and Bucky go. She left and sent the layout of the Raft to Steve before she went off grid,' Elise informed him from the information Sharon had given her. _'You two still have a lot to work out. Just don't give up.'_

_'That's going to take time,'_ Clint replied coldly despite the fact that his body was slowly rocking Natasha's, a natural reaction to her pain and having her back in her arms.

Elise bowed her head sadly. Yes, Natasha had made the wrong choice of siding with Tony. Elise only hoped that it didn't destroy her relationship with Clint or her unborn baby. But the witch could already tell there was something else going on inside of Natasha's head. Something that would take a while for anyone to figure out.

Sharon caught her attention. "We should go," the blonde whispered.

Elise nodded; she had another pressing job to do…

* * *

Elise had been shown to the room where Bucky was awaiting her. Wanda gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand as the young strawberry blonde-haired woman looked at her as they stood outside the room.

"He'll know you, just say the words," Wanda whispered softly before they both entered the room. The others kept watch although Natasha felt that they were behaving recklessly by relying on magic of all things. Clint had brought her with him, refusing to let her out of his watchful eyes and the red-head did as he requested, not wanting to hurt him further.

"We're going to go into his mind and cleanse it of the HYDRA brainwashing and trigger words. He might become agitated so we're gonna light these sage incense candles," Elise explained softly. Wanda nodded and they started getting out the candles.

The smell of sage wafted through the air and Elise saw her soulmate stir slightly. She let her eyes linger on his form as Wanda finished lighting the candles. He was completely shirtless and she could see how well defined he was with his shirt off. Scars littered his body, particularly where his metal arm met his shoulder. She frowned at the sight, hating that fact that her mate had been tortured and experimented on.

Wanda stepped up beside her. "What next?" the brunette asked quietly, watching James carefully.

Elise could feel the emotions of everyone outside the room. The fear, doubts, concern, and pain of everyone out there. But there was hope too. And that hope meant that Wanda and herself at least had a chance to help him.

* * *


	2. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise meets James for the first time since their encounter three years ago in a dream, while Clint confronts Natasha about her loyalties and Natasha's ties with Elise are revealed.

* * *

Elise had been shown to the room where Bucky was awaiting her. Wanda gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand as the young strawberry blonde-haired woman looked at her as they stood outside the room.

"He'll know you, just say the words," Wanda whispered softly before they both entered the room. The others kept watch although Natasha felt that they were behaving recklessly by relying on magic of all things. Clint had brought her with him, refusing to let her out of his watchful eyes and the red-head did as he requested, not wanting to hurt him further.

"We're going to go into his mind and cleanse it of the HYDRA brainwashing and trigger words. He might become agitated so we're gonna light these sage incense candles," Elise explained softly. Wanda nodded and they started getting out the candles.

The smell of sage wafted through the air and Elise saw her soulmate stir slightly. She let her eyes linger on his form as Wanda finished lighting the candles. He was completely shirtless and she could see how well defined he was with his shirt off. Scars littered his body, particularly where his metal arm met his shoulder. She frowned at the sight, hating that fact that her mate had been tortured and experimented on.

Wanda stepped up beside her. "What next?" the brunette asked quietly, watching James carefully.

Elise could feel the emotions of everyone outside the room. The fear, doubts, concern, and pain of everyone out there. But there was hope too. And that hope meant that Wanda and herself at least had a chance to help him.

"We perform the spell. It's going to be hard as we'll be going into his mind and removing all the trigger words that were placed in his mind by Karpov," Elise said grimly, her eyes flashing dark red briefly as her mind went to the Russian Soviet General who had been working with HYDRA. Wanda nodded and she wrapped red tendrils of dark red energy around him while Elise placed her hands on either side of his head, entering his mind.

Bucky's mind was dark and like a maze. Slowly, they began asking him questions in Romanian, Russian, Polish, Irish, Scottish, French and even in Danish before the trigger words were taken away.

"Nettoyer l' ame," Elise whispered in French.

James tensed briefly and she saw his eyes tighten in pain. Very quickly, Wanda began putting up mental blocks to ensure that James wasn't mind controlled again by anyone.

"Bucky?" Steve asked quietly, worry in his voice as he made a move to see if his best friend was alright.

James turned to look at him and smiled faintly before looking at Elise. "Mon ange, Elise?" he asked in a seasoned French accent and Elise looked shocked. She looked at the writing on her right wrist and showed it to him; it had the same words.

"Mon ange, James," Elise said softly.

Bucky looked at her quietly before taking her hand with his newly made silver vibranium metal left arm. "Keep calling me James, doll. Only Steve and his friends call me Bucky or Barnes," James whispered quietly and stroked her cheek. But when he smelt Natasha, he turned and glared at the red-head.

Natasha knew Bucky would be vengeful towards her. After all, it was her fault that HYDRA had implanted the trigger words in 1991 after they had found out that the two had lovers while he was training her during his time in the Red Room. Natasha could do nothing but watch when they tortured him.

"Hello, James," Natasha greeted softly, making Clint glare at her, slightly hurt and everyone winced. This would cause a fight.

James noticed the hurt in Clint's glare before looking back at the red-head. Despite still being the beauty the Red Room and HYDRA had constructed her to be, she looked sick. The dark circles under her eyes, the gaunt shallow look on her face. "You're pregnant, Natalia," he stated, his eyes softening slightly. "Finally free, I see?"

"I am," she agreed, feeling Clint's glare on her. "They moved you several times before I left. I was sent on a mission. When I came back, you were gone. I was sent on two more before SHIELD sent my own mate to kill me. Obviously, Clint made a different call."

James snorted. "Obviously," he agreed, his eyes flickering between her and Clint. "You let Steve and I go. Why?"

Natasha tilted her head and smirked half-heartedly. "You weren't my mission," she replied. "Though, I failed my mission anyways."

Steve's eyes widened in realisation and he turned to Natasha. "You were playing both of us," he accused. "Fury had you playing babysitter again."

Natasha snorted. "Not Fury this time. Pepper, on the other hand, is just as persuasive," she answered with a slow shrug.

"And everything else?" Clint asked hotly, making Natasha flinch at the sound of his harsh tone.

"Neuzheli my ne mozhem govorit' ob etom pozzhe, Moy Al'fa?" the red-head asked quietly.

"Don't call me that," he growled in reply. "You seem to be friendlier to your old lover than to your own mate and child."

Natasha flinched again, her hands clenching around her body protectively. James recognised the action; the same one she got when Ivan Petrovitch wanted to 'speak with her alone'. Squeezing Elise's hand, he looked at his own mate who raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded his head towards where Clint was standing in front of Natasha, his Alpha side growling loudly as Natasha continued to refuse to look at him.

Elise nodded in understanding before reluctantly letting go of James' hand and walking over to where Natasha and Clint stood. "Breathe, Natasha. Focus on the here and now. Not the Red Room. Not HYDRA. Not SHIELD. Here and now," she ordered gently, standing in front of the red-haired Omega. "Focus."

Natasha swallowed before nodding. Her hands slowly uncurled before she whispered, "I'm going to my bedroom." With that she left, still refusing to look Clint in the eye.

Clint glared at her retreating form. "Excuse me. I need some fresh air," Clint said finally and nodded at James. The archer clapped the Sergeant on the shoulder before the former walked out of the room in an angry silence.

"We'll let you two get to know each other. Among other things," Steve said finally. James nodded in thanks before watching them all leave.

* * *

 

Elise turned to face James who was watching her silently. He stood up and she watched as he rested his metal hand on her face. He growled low and feral. "I remember you. You were always in my dreams whenever I woke up from cyrostasis. They couldn't keep us apart, doll," James whispered roughly and she felt heat pool in her lower belly.

"You remember me?" Elise asked quietly and James nodded. He nuzzled her neck and she leaned into his embrace.

"I couldn't forget you, no matter how hard HYDRA tried. The moon reminded me of you and… I started having dreams about you," James admitted and Elise smiled; he'd had dreams about her, too?

"What happened in these dreams?" she whispered, tilting her neck and giving her Alpha more room to nuzzle his scruff against her skin.

"Different things. Sometimes we'd be lying naked in bed. You lying on top of my chest, the moon shining through the window," he whispered, grinning when she shiver. "Sometimes, I'd be making love to you. But most of the time, you'd just lay with me, resting, peaceful."

Elise turned her head to look at him. "Even though you were with other Omegas during the years," she whispered, her voice low.

"It was never love," he promised, his eyes narrowing as he lifted his head. "You are my mate, Elise. You belong to me and I, you," he growled, pulling her closer to him.

Elise sighed and brought her hands up to gently card through his hair. "Sorry. I know," she whispered placatingly.

James grumbled lowly before returning to nuzzle her neck. "You smell so good, so beautiful and these curves drive me insane Elise. So damn beautiful and all mine," James growled as he nipped at her neck, causing her to shudder.

Elise arched her body against his, her body aching for him to touch her like he had in her dreams; he had been her fantasy lover and she felt her body curl up slightly at the thoughts. James rested his hands under her breasts. Her dress stuck against her body as desire overwhelmed her and dear god she just wanted him to take her there and then.

As if sensing her thoughts, he pressed his lips to hers in hard, passionate kiss, backing her up against the wall, his hard body pressing against her soft body. She was beautiful and her long strawberry blonde wavy hair had come out of the braid. James had an urge to run his fingers through it. Elise gasped in his mouth but accepted the kiss. Her tongue met his as James felt his body roar with longing and desire. He imagined her naked underneath the moonlight, her peach coloured skin naked to him and he suddenly felt his cock twitch in desire as he smelt something. His Omega's arousal.

"Come here, doll," he said roughly. Elise moved towards him shyly when he kissed her harder and felt her breasts pressing against the thin material of his white vest. His omega, the woman who he had dreamed about, pressed against him. Finally.

_'She's ours. Take her before some other alpha does or Stark finds us and takes her away,'_ the Winter Soldier urged.

Elise whimpered as James pressed against her. She felt him growl deeply against her lips, the scent of his arousal taking over all of her senses. "James. Please," she begged as she broke the kiss, rubbing her nose along his. "I'm yours."

James lifted her up and carried her over to the nearest table, grinning when she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, pulling him flush against her. He ground his erection against her, his grin growing when his mate lay down, offering herself to him. "You look so beautiful, doll," he whispered in awe.

"And you're not broken," she whispered, voicing his unworded concern. "I belong to you, James."

"And I belong to you, Elise. I don't belong to Natasha or any other women who I've slept with, I only belong to you," James growled roughly and pulled up her dress. He saw, to his pleasure, that she was wearing dark red panties with black lace on the seam. He pulled them to the side before burying his metal fingers inside of her wet, warm heat. She cried out in sheer pleasure as she rocked her hips in time with the thrust of his fingers. He growled darkly and buried his face into her soft neck. She smelt so good, looked so beautiful and he gripped her hair with his flesh hand, feeling the soft wavy locks before he kissed her long and passionately.

Elise moaned as he moved his two fingers inside her. Growling, he removed them momentarily so he could tear her panties off with his metal arm before returning them to inside her. He barely registered attention as she hooked her left leg over his right shoulder. He kissed her and pulled the straps of her dress down, exposing the black lacy bra she wore. He pulled the bra cup down before latching onto her left nipple hungrily. Her hands explored his toned chest, feeling the scars that were there before she reached for his black jeans. She grinned when James jerked against her and growled roughly when she slid her hand inside and cupping his rock hard cock with her hands.

"So fucking beautiful and all mine. I want to take you now, under the sun and under the moon. You're my moon, Drabani, my goddess," James growled roughly.

Elise shuddered at his endearment in Romani before she tangled her left hand into his dark brown locks and continued to pump his cock. "Then take me, mon soldat," she whispered, spreading her legs on the table, leaving her bare to her Alpha.

James groaned and removed his fingers from her sex, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick her taste from the metal appendages. He grinned around his fingers when Elise moaned at the sight, one of her hands cupping her breast and teasing her nipple while the other found its way down to the apex of her thighs. Just before she could touch her clit, he caught her hand with his flesh one, his grin groaning when she whimpered.

"Please, James," she begged, her hips bucking as he dropped his jeans and stepped out of the rest of his clothes, standing bare in front of her. She greedily ran her eyes over him before falling to his proud erection, standing ready for her. "Take me, mon soldat."

In response, he leaned down and ran a slow, long lick along her entrance, moaning at the taste of her on his tongue. Elise cried out at his actions, groaning his name when he repeated his actions a third and fourth time. James spreads her legs further apart with his strong, broad shoulders and licked her harder. He felt her hands run through his dark brown locks.

"Too much, lyubovnik?" James asked huskily, feeling Elise shudder against his mouth when he spoke.

"Yes... Oh god, please don't stop, James!" Elise cried heavily. She felt her stomach tense up, in a bubble of pleasure.

James held onto her hips tightly when he felt her thighs tense either side of his head. "Come for me, Elise. Come for me vozlyublennaya. I want to see your face as I taste your pleasure," James growled roughly, a hint of dominance in his voice. Elise opened her eyes and let out a loud cry of pleasure, her body shaking as she came on James's tongue. James held onto her tightly as he drank her juices, growling at the taste.

"Inside me, James. I want you inside of me," Elise said pleadingly when she came down from her high, wanting to feel him inside her.

James growled and crawled up her body, kissing and caressing every scar that he saw. He leaned over her and put all of his weight on his metal arm. He looked at her and saw how much she cared for him. She readily wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. "Wrap your legs around my waist," James ordered roughly but Elise shook her head gently.

"No, it's my turn to make you come, moy volk. So let me touch you," Elise whispered softly. She began pumping his rock hard cock. He let out a sound that was half between a growl and a snarl at the sensation. Elise pumped his cock, smiling at the look of longing and desire on James' face. He wrapped his left arm around her tightly while his metal and human fingers began pinching and cupping her breasts.

"Fucking hell, Elise. You're so wet," James growled roughly when he brought his flesh hand and touched her wet cunt.

"Well, I did just come," she mumbled, letting her head tilt forward against his shoulder as her hand stilled pumped his cock. "Now I wanna see you come."

James smirked against her skin and then kissed her lips before suddenly moving and biting her neck. It wasn't incredibly hard but it was enough to make her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"James," she moaned as her grip only tightened around his cock.

"Fucking love you," he growls against her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Love you too," she murmured. She leaned in and kissed him before pulling herself away. Suddenly, she sunk down on her knees before taking his cock into her mouth. James sucked in a breath before exhaling, watching Elise work his cock with her mouth. His hands fisted into her hair for a while before he grabbed her by the shoulders and began fucking her mouth with gentle enough strokes. His stomach tightened. His mind remembered the stolen moments that he and Elise had shared. Touches, kisses, simply holding her, and then he remembered being the first man who had entered her dreams.

"This brings back memories," he grunted roughly, pulling at her dark wavy brown locks as she sucked and pumped him. He watched as she began pulling at her left nipple softly.

Elise smirked and felt James coming. His body tensed up and he let out a dark growl as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed it all before she looked over at him with a smile. "Missed doing that."

Jesus. He could already feel his cock harden just from hearing that falling from her lips. James breathed in heavily before he pulled Elise up into his arms, crushing his lips to hers. He moved on top of her and felt her wrap her legs around him tightly.

"I want to make love to you. I want to take you as mine and take you in every way if you let me," James growled roughly.

Elise smiled, as she brushed some hair away from his face gently with her hands. "I'm not going to stop you. I want you inside me, James. Now. And I don't want you to hold back," Elise promised passionately as she cupped his face. He let out a feral growl before he thrust into her gripping her by the hips tightly.

"So fucking tight... So fucking beautiful," James growled roughly as he thrust into her heavily.

Elise moaned and tossed her head back as his cock hit all the right spots inside her. "Please. James," she begged as he thrust harder inside her. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he fucked her hard. "Yes. Yes, please. Fuck."

James growled as Elise moaned and whimpered. Her cunt clenched hard around his cock. "You feel so good, Elise," he growled, moving his mouth to the underside of her ear. "You feel so good. No dream… no one else felt this good, my Omega," he rumbled with a deep groan.

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back up into him. She whimpered when he dipped his head and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping on the erect areola. "James. James."

James growled and sped up his thrusts. She would have bruises to show later but he wanted people to know that she was his and his alone. "Mine. All mine," he growled when he released her tit from his mouth.

"All yours," she moaned, her legs wrapping tightly around her Alpha's back. "You feel so big inside me, James. Feel so… fuck…"

He hooked her legs higher over his shoulders, grinning when she cried out at the sensation of the new angle. "Yes. Yes," she cried out, gripping at his shoulders as he fucked her the way she wanted him to. "Fuck. Yes. James. Yes. Yes."

"Mine," he groaned, moving his head to claim her lips passionately. Elise moaned in his mouth as he claimed her as his, his hands gripping onto her hips tightly as he pounded into her like a wild animal growling roughly.

"So fucking tight and warm," Bucky growled against her lips before moving onto her neck. He kissed and bit at the soft olive skin while Elise buried her face into his neck.

"I'm all yours James, only yours," Elise promised soothingly to him. Her eyes glowed and if possible seemed even more beautiful to him. The sky was dark outside due to a storm and she was the light in his cold world.

"Say it again, say it again, sweetheart," James growled huskily, his metal hand cupping and kneading her aching breasts that fit his hands perfectly.

"I'm yours James, only yours," Elise whispered softly as she looked at the man in front of her who had captured her heart for years. The only man she had ever dreamed about. She suddenly came hard around him, screaming his name loudly.

James groaned and continued to thrust inside her, fucking her through her orgasm. She whimpered and gasped, white noise taking over her system as he fucked her hard. He could feel his darker side come out, the Soldier responding to her whimpers. He was trying so damn hard to fight the Soldier, not wanting to hurt her.

Elise could sense James and the Soldier fighting inside his brain, much like Bruce and the Hulk fought. "It's okay, James," she whispered, cupping his face and watching him carefully. "You can let go. I trust you, my Alpha."

James growled low and dangerously, letting her know that the Soldier had come out to claim her as his too. James pulled her into him tightly and began kissing down her throat passionately. Elise happily responded, wrapping her own slender arms around his necks as he made sure she was comfortable before pounding away into her like a feral wolf in heat.

"You're so fucking tight," James growled huskily as he nipped and bit at her pulse point, causing her to arch up into him.

Elise watched him quietly. She could tell this was the Soldier by the way he looked at her with dark grey eyes. It was like he wanted to keep her safe and shower her in his winter embrace. She let out a soft moan when he thrust harder into her, his hard cock stroking her throbbing little bundle of nerves as he moved. He watched her silently before rubbing her nub with his human hand.

"Like that do you, witch?" James asked roughly. She could see sweat beading on his forehead and the muscles in his back flex. If possible, she became even more aroused. Elise swallowed and nodded, the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"Yes James, I do."

He suddenly pulled out and flipped her over, thrusting back inside her. She cried out and arched for him, letting him grip her hips and roughly pound into her. She buried her face against the table, moaning and screaming in pleasure as he fucked her hard, just the way she wanted him.

"Please. James. Yes. Yes," she moaned, rhythmically clenching her walls around his cock as he thrust inside her. "More. Harder. Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Just like that. Yes."

"You belong to me, Elise," he growled, leaning down so his chest was flush against her back. "You're mine."

He reached between her thighs and pinched her clit. She whimpered and clenched around him. "Please. James. James, please," she moaned as she felt the familiar pooling of heat between her legs. "Make me cum. Please."

He growled and buried himself deep inside her, feeling her cum around him hard, screaming his name loudly. It didn't take long when he followed her over the edge. He spilled inside her, pulling her flush against him and knotting inside her for the first time when he got an idea. He pushed her on her hands and knees, his metal hand gripping her strawberry blonde wavy hair, making her arch her back for her mate.

_'Mine, she's ours,'_ the Winter Soldier thought fiercely. The change of angle made the witch cry out in ecstasy as his knot expanded inside her. He moved one hand down between her thighs, his fingers cupping her sex. "You gonna come for me again?" he whispered as he rubbed her clit in rough, quick shoulder.

Elise whimpered, her body reacting to her mate's words. She could feel his knot pulsing inside her, adding to the pleasure of his fingers on her clit. "Whatever you want," she promised. "Whatever you want."

James growled and moved his hips once more, making Elise cry out as she came hard once more, her cunt clenching hard around him. He wrapped his arms around her as she clenched and quivered around his cock, making him growl possessively as he bit down on her neck and left his mark on her skin. The smell of sex wafted through the room but neither were put off. James gently picked up Elise who stirred slightly before he gently placed her on the bed. He left to her to sleep before he cleaned off the table and grabbed a flannel for his mate. Returning to her side, he winced inwardly at the bruises on her thighs, arms and torso before gently cleaning her up. His mate. He threw the flannel in the bin and gently wrapped his arms around her. She curled up into him with a soft purr that made his heart swell with emotion.

"Sleep now, doll. I'm not going anywhere," James whispered quietly before falling into a dreamless slumber with his mate in his arm.

* * *

"I'm surprised the table survived the ordeal. Just saying." Sam said quickly and T'Challa chuckled.

"It is made of strong Wakanda wood. Besides its good to see Barnes with his soul mate," T'Challa said approvingly while Natasha remained tight lipped.

Clint noticed this. "Something on your mind, Natasha?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes flickering to her slight bump which was showing through the tank top she wore.

"She's a witch," Natasha said flatly.

"And?" Clint challenged and Natasha knew this was an argument that she wouldn't win, not after the pain she caused. "Well, Omega, I'm listening?" he asked again and Natasha swallowed slightly.

"How do we know that she isn't with HYDRA?" she asked, making everyone look at her. "She went off grid prior to the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. No one could find her. Then, after Ultron, she's back. That doesn't make anyone suspicious?"

Clint was starting to growl before Sharon stepped in. "There was an incident," the blonde stated, making everyone turn to her. "Elise had to go off grid… And then Fury figured out there was a mole somewhere in S.H.I.E.L.D. I was the only one informed of her location because we grew up together…"

Natasha frowned before realisation hit her. "Because of Charles Everhart?" the red-head asked.

Sharon slowly nodded. "Yeah. Because of him."

"Who the hell is Charles Everhart?" Scott asked, confused.

Steve spoke up, a grim tone in his voice. "Charles Everhart is the older brother of Christine Everhart. He is suspected of being a member of the Watchdogs which are a terrorist group who attack and kill people who are enhanced, Inhumans and mutants."

"And she dated him?" Sam asked, shocked at the information.

"Elise didn't know anything until she learnt that witches from New Orleans Covens were being found butchered. It wasn't until Charles Everhart left her at the altar that she found out what he had done," Sharon explained calmly.

"It said in her file that a Red Room agent murdered her mother. When Elise was only sixteen-years-old," Clint said quietly before he froze, realising what he had said. He turned to face Natasha with a horrified expression on his face. "You killed Elise's mom, didn't you?" he questioned as the others all looked shocked.

"Holy shit. Romanoff's a killer!" Scott exclaimed.

Natasha's whole body tensed as the memory ran through that night in her head. The mission. The punishment she suffered for leaving a witness behind. James finding her after the punishment. Her face paled as she slowly nodded to her Alpha. Everyone started shouting then, accusing her of everything. Clint's eyes narrowed as he watched her flinch before her scent reached him; she was afraid. He stood up and caught her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"Was this when Alexei was still alive?" he asked, making everyone stop talking.

Natasha nodded her head slowly, not opening her mouth to speak. She wasn't wanted here. She was their enemy. They didn't trust her. They wanted her dead.

"Natalia, focus on me," Clint growled, noting the look in her eye. "Focus on me, Omega."

Sharon watched as the rest of the team shared looks, wondering what the fuck was going on? Aside from herself and Wanda, only T'Challa and Steve hadn't moved to shout at the pregnant Omega. "Guys, shut up," she growled, noting how Clint was now speaking to Natasha in a different dialect of Russian.

"What's wrong with her now?" Scott asked, indifferent to the obvious nervous scent from the red-head.

"She was a brainwashed child assassin," Steve stated calmly before Sharon could. "She wouldn't have had a choice in the matter. When you all started shouting, you made yourselves a threat to her and her baby. And reminded her of her past."

Sam frowned as he watched Clint try to coax Natasha out of the flashback. Before now, Clint had shown resentment to the red-head, unwilling to see it from her side. But when she showed any form of vulnerability, the archer would not let anyone near her. And that made the former soldier turn to their team leader. "Could Natasha have been drugged?" he asked, ignoring the confused look Scott threw his way. "I get that pregnancy hormones, fear and paranoia from the life Natasha has had are not the best mix. But what if Ross did something to her? Something that made her less likely to fight?"

T'Challa rubbed his chin with a frown. "There is a chemical which alters the way a person thinks. Particularly Omegas. It may have been used on Natasha. As you said, fear and paranoia is not a good mix."

"But she wanted to have Barnes prosecuted!" Scott protested.

"Not exactly," Sharon replied. "There was a loophole in the Accords. Natasha found it and was planning to exploit it with my help. We just needed information that could damage Ross to do so. She also had the argument that the governments would have to prosecute every POW and experiment by every government if that was the case. America was screwed if she mentioned it."

"But Omegas are prosecuted differently to Alphas and Betas. Natasha wouldn't have suffered the same way as Barnes."

"Because rape is no worse than prison, no?" Steve interrupted with a stern glare directed at Scott. "That's what Clint is trying to distract Natasha from now. She was punished by rape since she was ten-years-old until Clint spared her life and brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"She's in a lot of pain," Wanda added, her eyes dull as she felt the pain of the woman she had came to think of as a mother-figure. "She thinks that we want her dead. That we only missed her chance at the airfield."

"I'm sorry if I caused her any stress or frightened her, but we should tell Elise... About, you know, Romanoff being the person who killed her mom. Because keeping secrets isn't a good idea. And I don't wanna be cursed by her or put my family at risk," Scott stated seriously, his Alpha side showing when he mentioned Hope, and Cassie along with his friends.

Steve nodded and exchanged a look with Sharon.

"She'll be really upset. She hasn't exactly had an easy life. Her grandmother loved her but her mother hated her and the only person who stood up for her was her cousin Sabine and her maternal aunt." Sharon confessed quietly and sighed before going to get Elise and James.

* * *

James sensed that something was wrong. Elise looked nervous but tried not to show it as she bit at her nails nervously before they walked into a room where they saw the others.

"Elise... We found out who killed you mother when you were sixteen years old," Steve informed her quietly.

Elise looked at him in confusion, biting her lip. "Who was it?" she asked bravely. James wrapped an arm around her, sensing her silent tension at the mention of her mother who had never shown her a show of love or care.

"It was me," Natasha spoke up, ashamed of the words that passed her lips. Everyone stared at her while waiting for Elise to explode and try to kill the red-head.

Elise said nothing, her face showing no emotion. Finally, she looked back at Natasha and asked, "What flowers do you like, along with chocolates?"

Everyone stared at her in shock while Natasha looked astonished. "Excuse me?" the older woman asked, surprised that Elise was asking her what her favourite flowers and chocolates were. Elise showed no signs of anger, distress, rage, or grief.

Wanda sensed relief, gratitude, and happiness coming from the strawberry blonde, petite young woman. "I suppose Peggy never told anyone, aside from Sharon, what my mother was like. Not that I blame her in the least. My mother was a cold hearted sadistic bitch who enjoyed locking me up in the attic out of sight until my grandmother got custody of me. This is what my mother gave me to lovingly remember her by," Else confessed bitterly. She pulled up the sleeves of her black cardigan, showing them faded scars on her wrists and took off her pumps before showing them faded scars on her ankles.

Natasha moved forward and gently took Elise's wrists in her own; she knew what had caused those scars because she had ones to match from her years in the Red Room and as a child. Handcuffs. Elise had been handcuffed or tied up with rope or metal.

"You did my family a favour. My mother was an evil bitch who made my life a living hell until you came. I already partly knew HYDRA was behind it but my mother was always friendly with people who were bad. Robert Gonzalez for one, the man who supports the Sokovian Accords. So Natasha, I'd like to be your friend as James cares about you like a sister and your Alpha is upset," Elise said softly and gestured to where Clint was standing with an upset expression.

Natasha nodded at Elise before slowly approaching her Alpha. Ever since T'Challa's team found her, Clint had yet to allow her to touch him first. So she was scared to find him rejecting her if she did initiate contact. But she was surprised when he opened his arms for her, letting her take the first contact. She curled herself around him, her head nestled under his chin. He buried his nose in her red hair, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You're mine," he whispered huskily in Russian.

"I am," she agreed softly, closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, frowning as he remembered everything he had shouted at her.

"Don't," she begged softly. "Please don't. No more apologies, no more secrets?"

Clint nodded and lifted his head to look at Elise. The strawberry blonde smiled. _'She needs you, Clint,'_ she told him telepathically. _'You've noticed that. When she shows vulnerability, you won't let anyone near her. She only relaxes when you hold her. Sharon said stuff about Natasha playing both sides. It's what she's good at when she's trying to protect the people she loves. Especially you.'_ Clint's eyes flickered down to his Omega, pain filling his eyes as she curled further into him.

Suddenly, the archer picked up his mate and left the room with a quick, "We're going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," everyone called out and they all began heading to bed while T'Challa went to phone his Omega who was in Paris. It had been a very long and very exhausting day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> French.
> 
> Mon ange: My angel.
> 
> Nettoyer l' ame: Cleaning the soul.
> 
> Russian:
> 
> Mon soldat: My soldier.
> 
> lyubovnik: My lover.
> 
> Romanian:
> 
> Drabani: Queen Witch.


	3. Fractured Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Elise's walk in the forest of Wakanda, is disrupted by a vengeful Tony Stark. While Clint confronts Natasha about her knowledge about the RAFT. The team uncover a shocking secret, regarding Elise's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Friday and thank you to everyone who bookmarked, commented and left kudos.

* * *

Tony Stark checked the navigation system on his suit before flying to Wakanda to get justice for his parents' deaths. Even if it meant killing Barnes and his mate. Even if Barnes' mate got in the way, Tony would kill her just so he could see the anguish on Barnes's face when the assassin saw his soulmate die in front of him, driving Barnes insane.

* * *

James heard Elise in the shower as she washed. The air was cool and he went to join her in the shower. He noticed the bruises on her hips from where he had held them. He felt disgusted at himself when he saw them, angry that he had left such marks on her. He silently got in the shower with her and nuzzled her neck tenderly, his arms wrapped around her waist gently as he felt her curl into him.

"So... your mother didn't love you at all? Why was she like that?" James asked quietly.

Elise sighed. "Because of who my father was," she answered. "He wasn't human either but when my mother fell for him... She felt strange. He was a demon. Well, part demon and part witch," she revealed grimly. "It corrupted my mother. She became an agent of evil. No love in her heart after she gave it to my father."

James pressed his lips to the nape of her neck soothingly as she thought about her mother. Elise brought her hands to interlace with her mate's, letting him rock her gently under the water. "You okay?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Now I am," she whispered, turning in his arms so she could curl her head against the crook of his neck. "You make me feel better."

James smiled softly and tilted her head so he could pepper kisses over her face. "I'm never going to leave you, angel," he promised.

Elise's eyes closed as her mate pressed his lips against the skin of her face. Tilting her head up, she let him claim her mouth in a soft kiss, just as passionate as the ones they had shared earlier in the day. He gently walked her back until she hit the tiled wall behind her.

"I want you," he whispered, like it was directions to the theatre, and he lifted her onto his shoulders before he buried his face inside her core. She gasped in response, her hands going to his hair. Almost instantly she's moaning, head against the wall. Again, she marvelled at how fucking strong he was. God, she was lucky.

"James..." she whimpered. His tongue swirled around her clit, sucking and licking, while he inserted two fingers into her, moving them in and out. Elise groaned in pleasure, breathing heavily. Jesus, this guy was from the damn 1940's but he knew every single sex move. Talk about research.

"Like that, cherie?" he growled against her, moving his tongue more. "Like it when I eat you out?"

Elise let out a soft cry, her chest heaving with pleasure as James pleasured her with his tongue on her cunt. She let her head fall back against the wall while he spread her legs further apart with his strong, broad shoulders. He licked her harder as he felt her hands run through his dark brown locks.

"Too much, doll?" James asked huskily, feeling Elise shudder against him.

"Yes... oh god, please don't stop, James!" Elise cried heavily. She felt her stomach tense up in a bubble of pleasure.

James held onto her hips tightly. "Cum for me, Elise. Cum for me, amoureux," he growled roughly with a hint of dominance in his voice.

Elise opened her eyes and let out a loud cry of pleasure, her body shaking as she came on James's tongue. James held onto her tightly as he drank her juices, growling at the taste. Eventually, he pulled away before he shuddered in pleasure as she began washing him. She stroked his stubbly right cheek gently and smiled when he nuzzled her hand. He hummed softly before washing her damp wavy hair and she leaned into his embrace, feeling sleepy before she did the same for him.

"You okay, doll?" he whispered as he held her close to him while the shampoo rinsed from his hair.

"You are too good at sex," she mumbled as she moved to rest her head in the crook of his neck. She noted when he stiffened at her words, making her sigh. "I know you taught Natasha in the Red Room. It's in the past," she whispered.

James pressed his lips to the top of her head. "But we both know that it's going to be awkward because of it," he commented. "I'm the first person Natasha ever willingly slept with. And there's only two people who can say she ever willingly wanted to be with."

Elise pressed her lips to the spot where metal and skin met on James' shoulder. "I'm happy that there was someone there that made you remember some of your humanity," she informed him. "Am I jealous that you were together at some stage in the past? Yes. But only in the way that all soulmates are jealous of past lovers."

Her words played through his head. "I want to kill every one of your past lovers," he confessed, unsure of how she would react. "I want you to be mine and only mine."

"I am only yours," she promised, kissing her way up to his lips as his hands gently gripped her hips possessively. "They are in the past. You are my present and future. My soulmate. Nothing will changes that, James."

"And you're mine, all mine and my soulmate," James whispered emotionally. Elise hugged him tightly and he held her back, burying his face into her soft hair. His.

* * *

James woke up the next morning to see Elise was still asleep, her strawberry blonde wavy hair tickling his face as he gently ran his hands through her soft hair. He ran his fingers along her face, tracing the features that had haunted his dreams and his mind for the last fifty years. James saw her stir and she looked at him, her strawberry blonde wavy hair falling in her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," James whispered softly before he kissed her tenderly.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Good morning, mon ange," Elise whispered softly and cupped his face as he kissed her tenderly. Eventually, they pulled away to get dressed. James watched as she put on a simple dress with no make-up. The only jewellery she wore, was a necklace with a crescent moon that had stars on it and he wondered if it had symbolic meaning to her in any way at all.

"It belonged to my grandmother as I'm part demon... None of the nine covens in New Orleans trust me aside from my aunt and cousin. But I'm considered unique among them due to having the power of all nine covens," Elise explained quietly.

James took her hand and gently squeezed it.

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you wish to do this? Barnes's mate is with him and there's a risk of her being pregnant," FRIDAY asked cautiously.

"I don't care. Maybe if she is pregnant it will hurt him more and make him feel even more like shit," Tony replied darkly as he saw Barnes walking with Elise.

"Killing Mademoiselle Elise will not bring your parents back. Your mother wouldn't want this to happen," FRIDAY pleaded.

"Sorry FRIDAY but I have to do this," Tony answered coldly and aimed his repulsor at where Barnes and his soulmate were currently standing.

_'Tony, no! Please don't do this!'_ Pepper pleaded, suddenly interrupting his thoughts after FRIDAY summoned her.

But Tony ignored her. "Stay out of my head, Pepper!" he snarled and fired at James and Elise. It was his luck that Barnes and his soulmate had been bonding with a few panthers.

* * *

"Get down!" James shouted quickly and grabbed Elise's hand. The ground underneath them exploded and the panthers ran into the jungle, Elise slipped and was now holding onto his hand for dear life.

"James," Elise said fearfully.

"It's alright doll, I've got you," James promised as his eyes saw Tony landing next to them and he grabbed a hold of James's shirt.

"You son of a bitch! You took everything from me, my friends, my soulmate and even my best friend's ability to walk! Now you've taken my parents away along with my team! You took everything away from me, so I'm going to destroy and take away everything you care about! Starting with your soulmate!" Tony snarled viciously.

"Tony, please don't hurt Elise, please. She doesn't have anything to do with what happened to your parents, neither does Steve nor the others," James implored.

Tony punched him, sending him backwards, away from Elise. The witch pulled herself up from the hole and watched in horror as James was attacked by the broken genius. James allowed himself to be attacked, leaving Elise free to do as she wished; run or fight. Her body froze up as blood began to seep from her mate, his pale skin changing to black, blue and green bruises.

"James!" she screamed when Tony raised his repulsor to shoot the super soldier. She lifted her hands and sent Tony rocketing into a nearby tree, his head cracking back into the bark. Elise raced over to her mate, her body shivering as she helped him sit up. "James, please," she whispered. "We have to go."

James shook his head. "I hurt him. But I won't let him hurt you and the rest of them," he replied, pulling away from her as he stood up. "This is my fight, Elise. Get out of here," he ordered harshly.

Elise's Omega side whimpered at her mate's harshness. But she stood beside him. "No," she defied. "I almost lost you once. I'm not going to lose you now."

"Let's get him back to the guest palace. He's hurt and needs help," James said quietly and began walking over to the Alpha before Tony got up and charged at him. James was slammed onto his back and was being beaten up by the other Alpha. James let the other man take his rage out on him silently.

Tony looked up and saw Elise running over to help her soulmate. He blasted at her with his repulsors which sent the woman backwards into a tree, badly injuring her. Tony moved back toward James when he noticed the injured super soldier crawling towards Elise.

Tony grabbed James by the throat. "Do you even remember them?" he asked coldly.

James swallowed, his mind haunted by the innocent people he'd killed while under the control of HYDRA. "I remember all of them," he whispered hauntedly.

Tony snarled angrily before dropping the wounded soldier onto the floor. He turned to Elise who stirred and looked up at him in worry, Tony glared at her.

"Elise Deveraux, you know what your soulmate did to my parents, right?" he snarled as he crouched down in front of the Omega. "How he killed my father while my mother watched? How he then proceeded to crush her windpipe as she lay helpless in the car? How he betrayed a man he once called his friend?"

"Like you are going to do to me?" Elise replied, her eyes flickering over to her mate's form as he tried to pick himself up. "You've betrayed your friends. You turned on them. You made Pepper leave you. You let them experiment on Natasha when she was pregnant and let them lock up Wanda with a collar. You really think you're some hero? You're just a scared man in a tin can."

Tony growled and caught her by the throat. "What other lies have they fed you?" he snarled.

"Natasha is four months pregnant. Wanda was locked up like a caged animal. You ruined three relationships that are desperately clinging on," she replied, breathing hard. "You are no better that the bastards who ordered your parents dead."

Tony growled and pushed her hard against the tree, her head smacking back against the bark of the tree. "You bitch. You know nothing about me," he snarled, his eyes dull as he spoke. "I'll make Barnes watch as I take you and kill you in front of him."

"It won't bring your parents back though. Killing me won't bring you peace Tony. Instead it will make you feel worse," Elise implored to Tony. The tormented and broken Alpha ignored her words, he grabbed her by the throat. And in that moment, Elise knew she was going to die. But at least James was safe. "Je te pardonne, Tony. I love you, James so much, even though I hardly know you but I do," she whispered to herself as Tony promptly crushed her throat.

* * *

James woke up in intense agony. He looked around to see Elise lying on the ground, her strawberry blonde hair looking like blood. He picked himself up and ran over, cradling her gently in his arms. Tears slid down his cheeks, mixing with the blood there.

"Now you know what I feel," Tony said coldly as he watched the Winter Soldier grieve for his soulmate who lay near dead in his arms.

"Why go after her? She was innocent!" James snarled, enraged as he barely felt a pulse on Elise. She was dying and he could do nothing to help her.

"To hurt you, Barnes. You took everything from me so now I'm returning the favour," Tony said coldly.

James felt Elise stir in his arms weakly, blood dripping from her injured side. Her eyes fluttered as he held her still. Tony raised his repulsors at the soldier. James closed his eyes, ready to die when he heard something in his mind and slowly, he realised it was the Winter Soldier speaking to him.

_'Release me and I can save her,'_ the Soldier whispered to him. _'I can make sure she never leaves you.'_

James opened his eyes to gaze down at Elise's prone form. _'Do whatever it takes,'_ he whispered to the Soldier. Silence followed and James felt his darker side take over him. He embraced the Winter Soldier and stood up in front of Elise.

Tony recognised the minute that Barnes let the Winter Soldier take over but he was ready. Tony charged at the Soldier but Barnes avoided the blow and began beating the genius viciously. Stark started to gradually weaken and James looked at him in the eye. As much as he wanted to kill Tony for what he had done to Elise... He couldn't bring himself to kill him. Tony was a victim of HYDRA and of Zemo too… they were all victims of HYDRA. In the end, he stopped hitting Tony as he saw Steve and the others arrive to help. James picked up Elise who lay limp in his arms and carried her to safety.

"You're safe, doll. I'm not ever leaving you," he promised her unconscious form.

* * *

Steve studied Tony in silence as the Wakanda medical team cared for him. He knew T'Challa was far from pleased at hearing that Tony had nearly killed James's soulmate in the same manner as James had killed Maria Stark.

"How's Elise?" Wanda asked quietly. Her dark brown hair shimmered in the Wakanda sunlight and he caught a glimpse of the words on her right wrist in black Hebrew writing.

"Stable. She's going to have an operation to see where the bleeding's coming from. At the moment, they think it's from a vein in her stomach," Steve informed her.

Scott walked over to them as they spoke. "My soulmate, Hope, just got in touch. She says that two guys are related to Elise and she's coming here with them, their soulmates and Cassie," Scott told them uneasily before handing Steve a piece of paper. "Read that."

_'Family of Elise Adele Deveraux._

_Lazarus - Father. Charlotte Deveraux - Mother (Deceased) S_

_Siblings: Brock Rumlow - Older Half - Brother. Remy Delacroix - Older Half - Brother.'_

Steve finished reading the file in disbelief while Wanda looked shocked at what she was reading.

"Crossbones is alive?" Steve asked dumbfounded just as Nick Fury entered the room calmly, Rhodey and Pepper behind him. Grant Ward entered behind them, nodding his head at the three before inclining his head towards Clint and Natasha while pulling Daisy Johnson into his side.

"Hello Cap," a voice greeted and Steve turned round to see none other than a healed Brock Rumlow and a dark haired young man next to him, observing the Captain calmly. Sharon recognised that Brock, Remy and Elise all had the same smile as they regarded them.

"Agent Carter," a British voice said softly and she looked up to see Jemma Simmons looking at her from Brock's side.

"Is there any other surprises we need to know of?" Clint asked from where he sat with Natasha curled against him.

Natasha snorted as she looked at Pepper who was looking pale and tired. "You haven't told Tony yet, have you?" she deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her fellow red-head.

Pepper swallowed before shaking her head, making Tony look at her, grief taking over his face. "Tell me what? That another Alpha stole you away from me? That there was another reason for you abandoning me? Just like everyone else?" he asked, pain obvious in his voice as he spoke.

"Tony," she started, moving towards her mate but he shook his head, closing in on himself. Pepper continued until she was sitting beside Tony on the bed. She took out her phone and brought up an image before handing it to her mate. "Your son is the reason I left," she informed him, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Natasha and Happy are his godparents. I asked Natasha to keep an eye on you while I wasn't there. But, obviously, she's not me and she had her own issues to deal with," she confessed.

Tony's eyes were locked onto the picture of his son as Pepper explained why she had left. "What's his name?" the hurt Alpha asked.

"Howard Jarvis," Pepper replied softly, watching her mate carefully. "He's down in the lobby with Happy. I didn't want to move him while he was asleep."

Tony looked over at Natasha, his face growing angry. "You knew and you never told me?" he growled at the pregnant red-head.

"Tony, I didn't think telling you was a good idea while the Accords were being argued about," Natasha reasoned. "You were already unstable and risking you losing control would've meant that you could have lost Pepper and Howard anyways."

Tony glared at her angrily, his brown eyes dark with fury. "This is why I can never trust you! You always fucking lie about everything. And you made miss my mate giving birth to our pup! No wonder Rogers didn't trust you and neither does Deveraux. Christ you're a lying bitch!" Tony shouted enraged, unleashing all of his anger at the woman.

Natasha flinched at his words as Clint began to growl dangerously. Before he could move, two nurses gently wheeled in a pale but awake Elise who looked tiredly around the room before leaning into James's side.

"Take a good look at yourself, Romanoff! And I mean a really good look at yourself in the mirror. You slept with Elise's Alpha and made her feel like she's second best! You fucking played me and Steve against each other and I can never help Rhodey walk again! And you made miss out on my son being born! I fucking hope you live with the guilt, depression and disgust that you cause everyone to feel!" Tony snarled spitefully and paused. "I no longer see you as a friend, Romanoff! Only as a woman who uses this team for her own amusement and I'm fucking out of here!" He growled bitterly and grabbed the crutches that T'Challa had given him and he began walking out of the room to see his son.

Silence followed. Elise bit her lip; she was having a hard time looking at Natasha because Tony hadn't been wrong about some of his words about Natasha. She felt like second best; she wasn't as beautiful as Natasha and nor was she an assassin or a spy. She was just a witch with demon blood, which was it. "Can you help me to my room, please? I'm tired?" she asked quietly. James looked at her silently before nodding and said goodbye to everyone before wheeling Elise out of the room.

Pepper stood up and walked over to Natasha, crouching down in front of the red-head. "You kept Howard safe for the past six months and me for a further eight," she started, clasping Natasha's hands in her own. "I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

Natasha smiled weakly and nodded. Pepper returned the smile before following her mate down to their son.

"Anything else you lied about or kept from us, Nat?" Steve asked calmly but everyone could hear the anger in his voice. Natasha had definitely messed up, she had stabbed all of them in the back in some degree. Some more than others.

"She knew that Thaddeus Ross and the government were creating weapons to neutralise Wanda Maximoff," Remy informed and Clint looked shocked.

He glared at Natasha. "Is this true?!" he growled at her. Wanda was like their daughter and she let her get locked up like an animal.

"I never agreed to them. I told Tony and Ross that I would walk if they ever put them on her," Natasha growled back at her mate. Without waiting for an answer, she stood up and left, her body swaying as she moved.

Wanda immediately ran after her, stopping the red-head by hugging from behind. "Please don't leave again," the brunette begged. "Please. You can't leave again."

The red-head swallowed before slowly returning the hug. "I'm going to the roof, princess," she promised. "I won't leave you again." Wanda nodded and released Natasha, realising that holding her in the room would only make things worse at the moment.

Clint frowned as he smelled the tears beginning to fall down Natasha's face. The same ones that fell down Wanda's. He stood up and placed a reassuring hand on Wanda's shoulder. "She didn't know they used them on me," the brunette whispered. "Ross had shown them footage of the weapons being damaged. She didn't know."

Clint shot a confused look at Sharon. "There were more weapons?" he asked the blonde.

"Natasha was shown the same footage as me. We thought they were destroyed. I found out when Steve told me," she answered.

"Natasha was playing both sides," Fury spoke up, making everyone look at him. "Not to pit you against each other. But to make sure no one was killed. But Ross played both her and Tony. They both had traces of the paranoia drug in their systems."

"They walked into a trap," Steve whispered before a memory hit him. "She once asked me if I would trust her to save my life… When we were on the run from HYDRA. She saved both me and Bucky at the airfield."

Clint looked down at Wanda who was still staring at the door Natasha had disappeared out through. "I'll be back in an hour," he stated, squeezing Wanda's shoulder before following after Natasha.

Steve turned back to Fury. "What else did you have Natasha do?" he asked, wondering why Natasha had risked everything to keep everyone from killing each other.

* * *

 


	4. Broken Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise struggles to find her place among the team, and a man from Clint's past asks for her help. Tony and Pepper struggle to trust each other, after Natasha's revelation. Clint let's his emotions get the better of him, and it causes problems for him, Tony, and Elise as she struggles with her demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of attempted rape, torture, brainwashing and abandonment along with emotional child abuse. 
> 
> The next update is Monday and Echoes Of The Past will be updated soon.

* * *

 

"I won't lie to any of you, Romanoff was aware that Ross wanted to arrest Deveraux and put her in the Raft without a trial or a medical assessment. I don't know what else she hid," Fury said honestly to which Steve nodded. "But Romanoff hid information from Ross. So she did play both sides to keep people safe."

"So... We have two new members to the Avengers," Sam commented finally and Fury coughed as a mixed race young woman with dark brown hair entered the room.

"Wilson and Maximoff, I'll let you two get introduced to your soulmates, and Maximoff? Good luck, you'll need it," Fury informed them briskly before he went to speak to T'Challa.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was tense. Tony didn't even glance at Natasha. He lifted his head when he noticed Elise walk over slowly to him before she sat down next to him.

"Sorry about trying to strangle you," Tony told her quietly. Howard wriggled in his arms and Tony loosened his grip slightly on his son before the infant brought his small thumb to his mouth to suck on.

Elise smiled faintly at Tony. "It's fine. I forgive you. We've all done things in a moment of grief or anger that we later on regret, Tony," she replied quietly, stirring her coffee.

"How come you aren't sitting with the others?" Tony asked curiously.

Elise looked upset but quickly smoothed her expression into one of indifference. "I frighten some of them. Mostly Natasha. Wanda suggested that...I leave so I wouldn't cause Natasha anymore stress than she needed at the minute," she confessed.

"What about Bucky?" Tony asked surprised.

Elise bit her lip. "Clint and Steve are talking to him. I guess they all see me as a threat after what my cousin has said. Everyone is afraid of something, always," Elise answered bitterly.

Tony looked at Howard and then at Elise. "You mind holding him? I've gotta talk to someone," he asked smoothly.

Elise looked surprised but nodded. She took Howard in her arms gently and he snuggled into her arms happily. She lifted her head when she noticed Clint enter the room, the archer walking over to his mate and pulling her to him. Natasha put up no protest to Clint moving her into his arms. The red-head curled against Clint's chest, avoiding her food. Elise felt the fear coming off Natasha, slowly fading as Clint rocked her and whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, Tony walked back in with Steve and James behind him. "Why don't you get the traitor and Clint to leave? Instead of Elise?" Tony asked, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Natasha didn't move, her eyes closing as Steve turned to look at James. "What do you think, Bucky?" the Captain asked.

"We'll leave," Clint interrupted, raising his head to look at the three. "Starks always get their way after all. No matter who they stab in the back to get it." He lifted Natasha and carried her out of the room. But not without one last parting shot. "And for the record, Stark. Natasha did more to protect Pepper and Howard than you could have ever done." With that he was gone.

Elise felt the anger rising in Tony before it hit him that he hadn't even thought about that part. Howard had begun to fall asleep in her arms as Tony turned back to Steve and James. "You were willing to choose the traitor over Elise?"

"No one was being chosen over anyone," Steve replied. "Natasha is pregnant with twins, Tony. She was injected with a chemical which heightens paranoia. Which you were injected with too. Elise would be targeted if we let her and James leave. No one here is safe. Last night, Natasha broke into Ross' personal servers and got every piece of information he had. We have the advantage now. But that doesn't help her or Clint keep their pups safe."

Tony glowered. "The traitor and her pups mean nothing to me," he replied coldly.

"Natasha didn't try to have an abortion," Elise suddenly stated, making everyone present look at her. "She tried to kill herself."

"How did you know that?" Wanda asked, her face falling at Elise's words.

"Because she just told Clint."

"It wouldn't be the first time," James commented, making Elise frown at him. "She's tried it before. Before she met Clint. She lost hope. The Red Room made me her trainer to keep her from killing herself. We ended up sleeping together too." He crossed his arms. "She's fighting between Natasha and Natalia."

Elise pressed her lips to the top of Howard's head as Pepper entered, the red-head glaring at her own mate. "Did it ever occur to you that I want Natasha involved in Howard's life?" the CEO hissed at her mate. "Did it ever occur to you that Natasha actually wanted to tell you but didn't when I asked her not to? Did it ever occur to any of you that Natasha was the only one of all of you that actually tried to keep this family together?" She looked around the room. "Both Tony and Steve were selfish in this whole mess. And that pitted everyone against each other. Natasha was the only one who tried to mediate while dealing with her own problems."

"They were not her secrets to keep," Tony argued.

"They were never her secrets to tell," Pepper shot back. "Unlike you, Natasha knows what battles to fight and which ones to let go. But if you keep blaming her for your mistakes, I don't want _you_ involved in Howard's life."

Tony looked grief stricken at that. "Pep, that's not fair," he tried but she shook her head.

"Did you even think about what I said yesterday?" she asked. "Natasha was there for me through the pregnancy. She was there when Howard was born. She and Happy kept me and Howard safe. And you're making her out to be the bad guys who ordered that your parents be killed."

Elise could feel the pain in Pepper's voice. James moved over to his mate, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her. "Someday, we'll have our own pup for you to hold," he promised, making Elise smile at him.

"Our own pup," she promised before turning her attention back to the debate in front of them.

"Whose gonna stop them from leaving?" Remy asked from his spot beside Wanda. "Clint won't let anyone near Natasha when she becomes vulnerable like she was this morning. He will view everyone here as a threat."

"But not me," Wanda replied. "Natasha has a motherly vibe over me. She got really upset when she found out about the Raft putting a collar on me. I can convince them to stay. For me at least. Natasha will also want to stay for Pepper and Howard." Remy let out a low growl when she stood up. She turned to him and glared at him with a look which would have made Natasha proud. "I do not need your permission to see the people who have basically adopted me," she warned him.

Remy simply looked away, a low growl emitting from his chest when she walked out without a further word.

Steve turned to Tony. "You don't have to interact with Natasha. But you will not turn us against her. No one is turning against anyone again. United we stand, divided we fall," he stated. "Pepper gets to choose who Howard interacts with. You're too emotional involved to get to choose."

Tony folded his arms before slowly nodding. He walked over to Elise who quietly gave Howard back to Tony. Tony smiled at her, causing everyone else to stare in surprise; they had repaired their relationship pretty quickly. She headed downstairs to the gymnasium that T'Challa had said was everyone's to use.

Elise felt really bad for Natasha. The witch was hurt by the fact that Natasha saw her as a threat and was frightened by her but it was a feeling she was used to. _'You will never be accepted by anyone, you will always be alone in the world,'_ the voice of her mother whispered spitefully. Elise sighed and regarded the floor before decided to do some gymnastics while the others decided what to do. It wasn't like she was welcome.

* * *

"Anyone seen Elise?" James asked quietly.

Monica, T'Challa's Omega, spoke up, "She's in the gymnasium, and I think she wanted to be left alone."

James looked at the wall. He knew Elise felt like an outsider due to some of the team's fears and suspicions about her, especially Natasha and Wanda.

Brock looked at Remy before speaking in French as Wanda re-entered the room. The brunette raised an eyebrow when Remy growled before turning to face Steve. "They're not leaving. Natasha's asleep. Clint will shoot any Alpha or Beta that goes near their room," she informed the Captain.

"Well, there's a show of companionship," Brock commented dryly.

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was Jemma?" Wanda replied, glaring at him. "This was HYDRA, Red Room, the US and members of the UN who have done this to us and everyone we care for. They tried to have us destroy ourselves. They almost succeeded in more than one way."

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Romanoff caused me more problems than good at SHIELD. I can't say I really care," he replied.

Wanda let out a low growl before turning to Remy. "I'm going to the training room, Alpha. Whether you like it or not," she informed him, not staying to hear him.

Remy growled before following after her. Everyone shared a look but said nothing, knowing it was not their place to interfere with a tensed soul bond. No one had anything else to say so James went to check on Elise with Sharon and Steve following after him. T'Challa and Monica were talking to a calming down Tony who had Howard sitting in his lap, playing with an Iron Man teddy bear. Time to do damage control and hopefully mend the Avengers.

* * *

Elise put her IPad on a little table and stood on the gymnastic floor which had tumble corners for little jumps as the song, Russian Sailors, began to play. She sucked in a deep breath and just listened to the soothing music as she began performing. One and a half walk–out followed by a round off flip, a double Arabian and a straightforward somersault for her first tumble of her practise. She added some splits and jumps, before doing a leg-on spin. As the music became more intense, she did a series of cartwheels and a double piked Arabian and an immediate jump for the second tumble. Elise continued with some dance moves before performing a double straight somersault and froze as she realised what she was doing all of a sudden.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't belong here or with the Avengers or my two brothers. They already have a witch on the team and they're all afraid of me," Elise whispered doubtfully. As the doubt sunk in, she quickly left, taking the IPad and CD with her.

After showering, and tying her hair up in a ponytail, she packed her things and dragged her four on wheel suitcase through the door, a light breeze blowing as she started to leave. She had left James, Brock, Sharon and Remy letters explaining why she couldn't stay here, leaving Tony one as well.

Elise sighed as she leaned against the wall, running a hand through her strawberry blonde wavy hair. Suddenly, she froze as she felt the warning signs of a vision. It was of a man who looked eerily similar to Clint, only he was wearing a darker suit than Clint's uniform. "Who are you?" she asked quietly, confused and intrigued by this mysterious man like she had been when meeting James as a sixteen year old girl.

"My name is Barney Barton," he replied roughly. Elise looked him over before she noticed his left arm had something written on it. Melinda May.

"Your soulmate?" she asked quietly, inclining her head at his arm. Barney looked down before nodding. "I'm trapped in hell," he told her before lifting his gaze to her. "You are not hated, Elise," he commented. "You do not, yet, know the truth form of hate."

"You're Clint's brother. He killed you when you became Trick Shot," she replied, realisation hitting her. "You were the bad guy."

Barney tilted his head. "Broken people either fall further or find redemption through their mates," he replied. "Do you know what it's like to be ripped away from your life? Something else poured into you?"

"You mean having hatred poured into you like fire? Yeah, I know what that feels like," she replied, watching him carefully as he shifted slightly. "I can tell that you don't belong in hell any more than my father does if he is dead."

"My soulmate..... She needs help. Something is going on in the world and you are involved in it. As is a young man in LA. He'll help you and the others," he informed her. "And you might wanna ask Crossbones who hired him to steal that Ebola virus."

Elise nodded. She couldn't detect any malice or ill intentions from Barney, only sadness, loneliness and regret. "How do I get you back from hell?" Elise asked finally. Barney looked at her quietly before speaking with caution. "You have to find my body and use my bones to resurrect me from the dead. I want to make amends with everyone who I've hurt over the years," he explained to her. "Especially my brother, please."

Elise nodded, slowly standing up before exhaling. "I'll help you Barney, I promise," she told him. Barney nodded before he handed her a vial of his blood so she could perform the locator spell in order to locate his grave.

* * *

 

James had sensed Elise's grief, sadness and loneliness. Now, he was searching for her after he realised that all of her things were removed from the room, making him start to worry. Where had she gone? He sniffed the air and followed her scent, locating her outside on the terrain. She had a book on her lap and her necklace in her hand. "Elise?" James called out quietly but Elise didn't seem to hear him. She was performing some kind of spell.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras Sequitas Sanguinem," Elise whispered softly and the necklace glowed dark red before the stone dropped in the centre of the map. Elise stood up and turned to face James. "James, how much do you trust me?" she asked seriously.

James frowned at her. "I trust you with my life, Elise," he promised walking closer to her. "Doll, tell me what's wrong?"

"I had a vision," she told him, letting him stand closer to her. "About Clint's brother. I need to bring him back from the dead." James frowned but nodded. "Whatever you need," he promised, resting his forehead against hers. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to ask Tony to find out where Barney's buried so I can resurrect him. I might need you when Clint finds out what I'm doing. And Steve will need to tell Melinda May to come here," Elise replied with dark humour. James nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I'm with you till the end of the line, doll. I promise," he promised comfortingly. Elise smiled shakily as she hugged him back. In that moment, she didn't feel so alone.

* * *

 

Locating Tony wasn't hard. The genius was sitting in the sitting room looking a lot better than yesterday; he seemed to be more at ease with Pepper and he didn't growl when James appeared. "Tony could I borrow you for a second? It won't be long," James asked quietly. Tony studied him intently before nodding. He stood up from the couch, leaving Pepper with Howard before the two Alphas walked to Tony's room to collect his laptop.

"What do you need, Barnes?" Tony asked wearily.

"I need you to find out where Barney Barton's buried. It's important and his soulmate is in danger," James explained. Tony didn't even ask if Clint knew. His relationship with the archer was very strained at the minute after his cruel words but he couldn't help but wonder if Clint knew they were planning on bringing Barney back from the dead; probably not.

"He's buried in Ohio, next to Edith Barton," Tony told him quietly after looking it up. "Thank you, Tony," James replied and made to leave before Tony called out to him. "Barnes... I'm sorry about trying to kill you," Tony told him. James nodded before replying, "I forgive you, Tony."

* * *

 

After telling T'Challa that they needed to do something urgent, T'Challa loaned them a quinjet that Bucky flew expertly. Elise looked at the faded scars on her wrists absently before she glanced at James. "I don't think a lot of your friends like me, James," Elise whispered quietly.

James studied her quietly before speaking, "Sam, Scott, Hope, Cassie, Remy, Daisy, Brock, Jemma, Steve, Sharon, Monica and T'Challa like you." But he knew Natasha was fearful and suspicious of his Omega and to a degree, so was Clint.

Elise smiled softly. "Sharon's one of my few true friends, you know," she whispered.

"You're not alone, Elise," he promised, reaching over and grasping his hand with hers. "You were going to leave?"

"I was," she replied. "I didn't feel like I belonged with you. Any of you. After this morning."

"Wanda has dealt with that," James promised. "You don't need to worry about it." "Natasha is afraid I will brainwash her," Elise answered. "I'm afraid she'll steal you from me." James frowned. "Natasha is madly in love with Clint, Elise. She wouldn't be having his child if she didn't," he started. "And you own my heart. I'm not leaving you."

"I know. It's just hard and Natasha is a beautiful young woman who knows how to fight. I'm just a witch who is part demon and has a messed up relationship with my mother," Elise replied dryly. James gripped her hand reassuringly as they reached their destination and landed easily on the ground. Elise couldn't help but wonder if James had flown a quinjet before. Probably. They reached the cemetery where Barney was buried and found his grave next to his and Clint's parents who had died in a car crash when Clint was seven.

_'Here Rests Charles Bernard Barton. Born 1971 - Died 2007._

_Loving son, loving soulmate and loving brother.'_

Elise sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as she started the ritual. The last time she had performed necromancy, it had been on her pet cat, Salem, after he had been run over. She opened up her grimoire and found the spell to resurrect Barney from the dead, beginning the ritual. James watched Elise drew symbols on the dirt around the grave before she placed Barney and Clint's blood on the ground in a bowl that looked very old but beautiful; it had flowers delicately made on the bowl.

"An Toi Lem, Bridge Bridgette, Thy Resurrect Charles Bernard Barton," Elise chanted firmly. James watched the sky darken for a moment before the ground groaned. They watched the dirt from Barney's grave start to move. They both waited in silence as two hands pulled themselves from the dirt and the face of Barney Barton appeared soon afterwards. James and Elise helped him out of the grave.

"Thank you, Elise," Barney whispered hoarsely. Elise nodded at him before giving him a bottle of water.

"You're welcome. Now let's go face the music."

* * *

Clint waited impatiently in the living room of James and Elise's bedroom with Melinda May beside him. She was ignoring him as they both waited. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal someone who Clint had thought had died years ago. Barney. "Barney?" Clint asked shocked and his older brother glanced at him silently as James and Elise entered the room behind him.

"Hey there little bro, how are you doing?" Barney asked, managing a weak smirk at him. Clint's attitude turned sour quickly. "You're dead. I put an arrow through you," he growled. "I killed you after you attacked Natasha. You were working for the Red Room!"

"We need his help, Clint," James replied, although watching Barney carefully after Clint's words; Barney had attacked Natasha? When?

"I was brainwashed, Clint. I didn't have a damn choice," Barney growled back, stepping closer to his brother. "Bullshit!" Clint roared. "You tried to rape her. You're a monster just like our father!" Barney swallowed, stepping back as he watched Clint's hands close dangerously.

"I resurrected him, Clint," Elise stated, stepping between the two brothers. "We need your brother’s help to stop whatever Ross is planning. He's the only one who can help us."

Clint's eyes turned to Elise. "You really want Natasha gone, don't you?" he growled dangerously, making Elise freeze. "You don't give a damn what happens to her as long as you get what you want. Your mate and being a part of the team."

Elise curled her arms around her stomach, her mind flickering back to the times her mother had shouted at her before attacking her. "Barney will not attack you or harm Natasha because I hold his soul in my possession from now on! I would never wish any harm on you or Natasha or your unborn pups. And you really must believe the lies my cousin said about me because I am not a monster.... but seeing as you seem to think the worst," Elise said coldly, causing Clint to stiffen. He had a horrible feeling he may have just caused irreparable damage to Elise's emotional and mental state.

"Your brother was brainwashed by the Red Room. They preyed on him when he was most vulnerable and strapped him down into the same Memory Suppressant Machine that hurt my alpha! You've never been through that ordeal. He needed you and you turned your back on him!" Elise said darkly, causing Clint to flinch.

"No but being forced to fight your own mate while a mad, war torn god is just as bad," he replied lowly, his thoughts straying back to the attack on the Hellicarrier, the fear that coursed through him.

Elise continued on. "I know your mate killed some witches who were trying to shut down the Red Room and one of them was my best friend before I met Sharon. You might know her name, it was Anastasia Novikov," she said coldly. Clint frowned, remembering the way Natasha had confessed everything the same day he forgave her.

Elise swallowed at that thought. "I have no interest in joining the team. I prefer working solo so I'm going back home and going to find someone," she declared, fighting back tears as she left the room.

* * *

"Nice going, Hawk Asshole," Tony growled angrily as James went after Elise along with an upset Sharon. Sabine looked overwhelmed with remorse and guilt.

"Tony, you should keep your mouth shut. Pepper is the only reason I haven't killed you yet," Clint growled at him before he took a deep breath before leaving, knowing he had left his emotions control him too much.


	5. Searching For An Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint struggles in the aftermath of his fight with Elise and Barney, while Elise struggles with her demons and Tony uncovers a disturbing case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on Friday.

* * *

 

James found Elise packing her things into a small four on wheel suitcase once more. She had tears swimming down her face as James quickly entered the room.

"Elise, please don't go, doll," James implored.

Elise paused in what she packing as she turned to face him. He saw her green eyes had turned a dark shade of red.

"It's for the best. I'm not welcome here even if T'Challa says I am... Clint and Natasha won't tolerate me here and I don't want to cause tension," Elise said quietly.

James grabbed her quickly and held her tightly. "I want you here, Elise, and so do the others. I love you, Elise," James said firmly.

Elise buried her face into his chest, tears streaming down her face. "I'm scared," she whispered finally.

"I'm here, doll. I'm right here, amoureux," he whispered firmly and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead as she cried openly in his arms.

* * *

Clint felt someone punch him in the face and looked up to see it was Brock Rumlow who was glaring at him.

"You fucking asshole! The whole world doesn't revolve around you and your omega! I care more about my sister than you two idiots!" the STRIKE Alpha snarled angrily.

"My brother almost raped Natasha," Clint growled back, his eyes flaring. "I was wrong to say that stuff. But I stay by my decision about my brother," he added as he stood up. "I will apologise to Elise. But in the mood I'm in, do you really think that is the right idea?"

Brock growled before Remy stood in between them, his eyes locking on Clint. "You want to apologise to Elise?" he asked, making sure he had heard right.

Clint nodded. "Yes. Although I believe she should have told me before she revived Barney, I overstepped a line," he answered, just as Natasha stepped out of the bedroom, her pale face watching her mate as he stood protectively in front of her.

"Clint, moy yastreb, come to bed," she whispered, noting the tension in her mate's body. Wanda had informed her of Barney's return and the words Clint had used against Elise. "You need rest too. You haven't slept in over forty eight hours."

Clint nodded and turned back to Remy. "I will apologise to Elise in the morning," he told the younger Alpha, ignoring Brock. "I'll be calmed down by then." He turned back to Natasha and caught her in a hug, letting her scent relax him as he picked her up and carried her inside their room.

Remy turned to Brock, noticing his growl. "Leave it, Brock. Barton is right to be angry about his brother. But he knows he cannot say those things to Elise," he told his older brother.

"He hurt her," Brock growled.

"And he's hurting too. We're human. He'll apologise in the morning."

Brock took a breath before nodding and the two left to meet up with their own mates.

* * *

Natasha walked over to where Elise was sitting, surprising the witch. "Are you here to give out to me too?" Elise asked as the red-head sat down beside her. "No. You are part of this team whether you like it or not," Natasha replied, her hand brushing over her bump as she looked at Elise. "Clint is sorry," she added. "He just doesn't want Barney to hurt me or the pups."

"That didn't give him a right to say those things," Elise muttered.

"I'm not going to steal James away from you either," Natasha replied, surprising Elise who looked at the red-head, wide-eyed. "My heart, body, mind all belong to Clint. As James' belong to you."

"I'm a witch. You're a beautiful Omega who all males want," Elise answered. "And I'm damaged. I thought the Red Room had taken away my ability to have pups. I couldn't believe in soulmates until after Budapest," Natasha confessed. "I was tortured by Barney in front of Clint for days before Clint saved me. That's when I started to believe in soulmates once more."

"There's always a soulmate for everyone, even for the ones who don't believe they deserve one. Everyone deserves a chance at love even though they don't deserve it," Elise answered despite being shocked by the fact that the Red Room had brainwashed Barney, turned James into a killing machine and deeply damaged Natasha in so many horrific ways. "I'm sorry about what your mother did. No mother should do that to their child, regardless of how they were conceived," Natasha whispered.

Elise nodded. "I accepted it a long time ago. Sabine, her mother and my mother don't love me," Elise said simply and Natasha felt sad for her.

* * *

Clint kept his distance from Barney but noted that Barney seemed happy with May. He glanced at Barney and Melinda who were talking quietly to each other. He looked up when he noticed James coming into the room, speaking with T'Challa and Steve.

"Elise and I are heading to LA. Something's going on there and we think it might be linked to what's happening lately in the news." James said bluntly and two other Alphas nodded.

"Anyone coming with you and Elise?" Steve asked quietly. James nodded as he glanced at Brock, Remy, Grant, Barney, Melinda, Daisy and Jemma. "Wanda's staying here with Natasha and Clint. Tony can't come because of his injuries but he'll helping us out. Sam and Sabine are spending time together," James said carefully.

Steve nodded. "How's Elise?" he asked quietly and James sighed.

Clint looked up as the strawberry-blonde haired witch was mentioned. "She's.... she's ok. She's having breakfast. She had a rough night," James said worriedly and his blue grey eyes flickered towards Clint. _'No thanks to you, Clint,'_ he thought darkly and left to get the quinjet ready while T'Challa and Steve spoke to each other quietly.

* * *

Clint saw Barney approach him silently, his own bow strapped to him while he was wearing normal clothing. His blue eyes flickered to his younger brother. "I know you hate me, Clint," he started. "But you know you have to apologise to Elise. Otherwise you're gonna have a lot of angry people after you." Before Clint could reply, Barney left his brother deep in thought. Clint looked down at his food, swallowing. He closed his eyes, focusing on the scent of Natasha across the room. Opening his eyes, he spotted his mate speaking with Elise in low whispers. Abandoning his food, he stood up and made his way over to the two Omegas, watching as Elise tensed at his presence.

"Sit down," Natasha requested quietly in Russian to her mate, twisting her head to look at him. Clint did as he was told, his hand immediately finding Natasha's, interlacing with hers.

"I'm sorry, Elise," he started, making her look at him. "I was wrong to say those things to you." Elise watched him carefully. His body tensed as memories hit him from his childhood and Budapest. "I was out of line and you never deserved to hear any of what I said to you."

"It's fine, please don't worry. I thought I was doing the right thing and Barney has sworn to James, my brothers, May and myself that he will not go anywhere near Natasha unless she wishes him to..... He is very remorseful for the things he did while under the control of the Red Guardian," Elise answered diplomatically. Clint tensed, as did Natasha, at the mention of her ex - husband.

"You've met him?" Clint asked wearily. Elise grimaced. "No, my grandmother did and it was partly for that reason, along with Robert Gonzalez requesting that I'd be placed in the Enhanced Index, that my grandmother placed me in the care of Peggy Carter. She was afraid that S.H.E.I.L.D would discover who my father was and the full extent of my powers. She didn't want me to be experimented on by their scientists. However, Brock ensured that my name never reached them because a lot of people are afraid of my brother for his notoriety as an arms dealer and mercenary in the Criminal Underworld."

"Your grandmother was the Regent of the Nine Covens?" Natasha ventured, making Elise smile slightly.

"Yes, my grandmother was Regent until last year when she passed away in her sleep and there is a lot of unease in the witch community due to the Sokovian Accords. There are rumours of a female archer hunting us at night and killing us by using arrows. My cousin is afraid as some witches are fleeing and venturing into the swamps and bayous for safety," she answered gravely before stood up.

"Have a nice day. And take care of yourself Natasha. Your pups can sense your emotions and their father's," she advised, patting Natasha's shoulder as she moved.

She did not touch Clint but she inclined her head towards him. As she was walking away, Clint called out to her. "What's this female archer's name?" Elise turned to face him silently, her face grave.

"The United Nations and Thaddeus Ross call her Hawkeye," she replied darkly and left.

* * *

 

The journey to LA was content and James silently thanked god for that; the last thing anyone needed was another argument and he could see that Elise looked slightly more relaxed. "So your father was an archaeologist and you decided to follow in his footsteps?" Jenna asked, intrigued. Elise nodded. "While I was in England, Sharon and I both studied and then we travelled back to America. Sharon was like my big sister who steered me out of danger. My powers.... they're considered unusual, according to S.H.I.E.L.D, and they wanted me but Fury and Peggy stopped them," Elise explained quietly as they landed at their destination before Brock shifted slightly.

"He's close by, I can sense him," Brock said quietly, sensing the supernatural presence of the Ghost Rider. They started following the scent when they saw the Ghost Rider circled by Thaddeus Ross's men who were holding his Omega soulmate captive as well as his younger brother, his uncle and their soulmates.

"Lay down your weapons and your family will be spared!" the Home Secretary ordered firmly. The young man didn't say anything, even though his face had turned into the fiery and terrifying appearance of the Ghost Rider; he didn't want to see his beloved soulmate and family die. Elise bit her lip and made eye contact with the others who nodded.

James grasped her hand as they stepped forward along with Ward and Daisy. "I believe you are looking for us, Home Secretary?" Elise asked calmly as Scott and Hope shrank to insect size and began helping the captive family. The Home Secretary's face darkened. He glared at them and his eyes lingered on James before focusing on Elise, Ward and Daisy.

"So decided to give up?" he asked mockingly. James gripped Elise's hand tightly in his metal hand. "No. We came to help these people who you are holding prisoner without any reason what so ever. Robbie Reyes is a family friend as are his soulmate and brother," James answered calmly as Elise's eyes darkened. She turned all of the soldiers' weapons to ash and knocked a few out. Ward and Brock tackled the others as Elise looked at Robbie who stared at her.

"Robbie Reyes, you will no longer be unable to control the Ghost Rider that burns wildly within you!" Elise declared, and after chanting something in Latin, Robbie was able to touch Janet and Gabe with his skeleton fingers. Ross' men surrounded them, watching them nervously. James' eyes locked with Elise's before nodding. The team moved quickly, protecting the Reyes family while attacking their enemies. While Elise was covering the team with her powers, she caught a spider - web being launched at her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly disintegrated it before glancing down at the superhero.

"What have you done to Mr Stark?" the superhero demanded angrily Before Elise could reply, Daisy knocked him over with a quake, knocking him out.

"Thank you, I didn't want to hurt him," Elise commented quietly as she regarded the young boy who looked no older than sixteen-years-old before she reached down and took off his mask. Suddenly, arrows were fired at them. Elise immediately threw a shield over them. The arrows disintegrated and she found a young woman dressed in a similar costume to Clint firing the arrows at them.

"Which one of us should take her out, Steve?" Sam asked urgently over the coms. Elise looked up to realise it was Kate Bishop firing arrows at them.

"I'll do it. I have some unfinished business with Miss Bishop," she answered calmly before she raced after the young woman who fled at seeing her but Elise was quickly catching up. She conjured up rose vines and the vines wrapped around Bishop, restraining her.

Elise yanked the bow out of Kate's hands before snapping it in half. "Freak!" the younger woman spat spitefully. Elise responded by showing Kate what she was afraid of, causing the woman to scream in absolute terror and fear as Elise's eyes turned a shade of dark red. Kate collapsed and Elise looked at the USB stock that was in the brunette's utility belt.

The witch yanked it out and placed it in her bra. She looked down at the woman, fighting the various ideas running through her head…

* * *

 

James wiped some blood off his face as he regarded the knocked out agents while Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy were tied up beside each other. Scott seemed pleased with himself for ensuring that Peter wouldn't get himself or his soulmate killed. The team looked up as they heard Elise dragging along an unconscious young woman by her hair.

"Who the hell is that?" Brock asked suspiciously as he regarded the young girl. Elise scowled. "This is the woman who tried to murder a family of witches and a family of Inhumans who had refused to sign the Accords. I found this in her utility belt," she replied grimly, holding out a black USB memory stick. Jemma Simmons placed handcuffs on the woman and noticed how battered Kate looked along with Elise.

"She tried to steal vibranium from Wakanda. T'Challa got shot by her," Steve stated, recognising Kate. "Is she from the Red Room?" Wanda asked concerned. Everyone turned to look at James who shook his head but then his eyes hardened.

"No but I know who trained her. Alexei Shostakov and Yelena Belova," he answered, watching her unconscious form.

Sharon frowned. "They trained Natasha. Before you," she stated, her eyes widening when James nodded his head. "They're making new Black Widows." It wasn't a question. James knelt down in front of Kate, watching her unconscious form. "They must know Natasha is pregnant," he started, his eyes flickering over Kate's uniform.

"To have a mixture of Natasha and Clint. Like this…" He stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. "We need to stop Ross from working with the Red Room. As soon as possible." Elise frowned as she felt James' thoughts stray to Natasha. And when he had been training her. Suddenly, her mate stood up and walked over to her.

She felt him wanting her to read his conscious thoughts. With a sigh, she did as he requested. _'I was one of the men who trained Natasha, Elise. I'm one of the men who hurt her so badly she didn't believe in soulmates anymore,'_ he informed her. _'_

_Natasha willingly slept with you, James. We all know that you're only one of the two men she has ever willingly been with,'_ she answered, weary of where this was going.

_'_ _I trained her to turn off emotion to become a killer,'_ he answered, his eyes full of guilt. _'Just like Shostakov and Belova did to Bishop. That makes me just as bad.'_ Elise shook her head and stepped closer to his mate.

_'James,'_ she started, wrapping her arms around his waist. _'Bishop was already a killer long before the Red Room trained her. She's killed countless Inhumans, Mutants and Enhanced who have refused to sign the Sokovian Accords,'_ Elise replied firmly, holding him tightly. James sighed as he relaxed under her touch.

"So this girl came from a well off family. She went missing three years ago while going for an evening walk on August 21st at 5:30 PM. Last person who saw her was her older sister, Susan Bishop. They're the daughters of wealthy publishing magnate Derek Bishop and Eleanor Bishop," Jemma announced. Everyone looked at the unconscious young girl.

"And the Red Room, along with Ross, trained her to be a killer. When did the first murder happen?" Brock asked Tony over the coms.

"A day after the Accords were announced. David Harrison was six-years-old and his older sister, Melinda, were killed in their house along with their parents. Only survivors were the youngest siblings, Connor and Holly. They only got away with the family cat and dog when they went to the family panic room," Tony answered. "Christ, the autopsy photos are disgusting."

"Cause of death?" Sharon asked quietly. "The husband was shot to death with a gun and Soviet made bullets. The wife was sexually assaulted and then strangled. The two kids were shot with arrows made from vibranium. The vibranium was stolen the same day... you were all sent after the fake Crossbones who I can now identify thanks to Simmons," Tony announced.

"Who was it?" James asked quietly.

"Josef Wolfgang. He was born in 1980 and joined HYDRA.... he was part of an elite HYDRA death squad and has more kills than even Bucky or Brock," Tony answered. James stilled. "But Josef's dead. We saw him in the Siberia HYDRA base?" he asked, confused.

Tony swallowed. "That wasn't him. It was someone wearing his ID and looking like him but he's alive. Not sure where the others are but he's alive and kicking and working with the Red Room," Tony answered grimly. "We better leave, before S.H.I.E.L.D arrive and arrest us, and it won't be fun." Grant stated as he look up towards the sky.

* * *

 

Everyone nodded and watched as Elise levitated Bishop in the air, placed her in the quinjet and walked towards her. This was the woman who had killed some of her friends. People she had called family. Yet the others were reluctant to harm her. She could understand on one point but on others…. She wanted Kate dead. James laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Come on. Co-pilot with me," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, reluctantly pulling her eyes from Bishop's prone body.

She followed her mate to the cockpit, watching him as he closed the door before pushing her up against it. His mouth found hers, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Elise moaned into the kiss as she felt James' hands run all over her body. "Don't scare the shit out of me again," he growled against her lips.

"Yes Alpha. I'll try to be a good girl next time," Elise teased playfully, causing James to growl darkly. He kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her. He wished he could take her away somewhere but neither of them could do that for the moment. They moved to the pilot seats, James piloting. "If we could go on holiday, where are the places you would like to go, doll?" James asked seriously, his eyes flickering over her.

The question surprised Elise. "I'd like to go to Romania. It's where my father was born and I'd like to see the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. I'd like to go to Paris and travel to some of the places there," she answered softly. James nodded. "Your dad was from Romania?" he asked curiously as they were nearing Wakanda.

Elise nodded. "All I know is that he was born in Constanta and it's where my paternal side of the family are from," Elise replied quietly when they saw Senator Ellen Nadeer on the TV screen.

"The Inhumans are threats and need to be dealt with. We are now working closely with Home Secretary Thaddeus Ross and Jeffrey Mace in order to capture and imprison these abominations," the woman announced sternly.

"With all due respect Senator; the Avengers, Enhanced and Inhumans are ordinary people. You seem to be approving of the Watchdogs along with Christine and Charles Everhart," Will Adams challenged defiantly.

"Mr Adams, the Inhumans, Avengers and Enhanced are the threat to the human race as is Wakanda for not allowing the UN to handle and manage the Vibranium," Ellen said harshly.

* * *

 

Barney clenched his jaw as he listened to the two women and their bigoted, racist and far right views. Someone needed to take these women out along with the Watchdogs.

"Someone needs to take her, and those two Everhart siblings and the Watchdogs out before they end up killing more people," Brock stated grimly as they landed in Wakanda. They all disembarked from the plane and brought out a handcuffed Kate Bishop along with Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Steve and T'Challa walked over along with Clint who frowned at the sight of Kate Bishop who was glaring at him.

"Who is this?" Clint asked wearily.

"Kate Bishop. A Red Room assassin and spy who was sent to kill Natasha and take the twins. The Red Room and Natasha's former husband know she's pregnant and are after her," James answered quietly.

"We can't keep her alive; she's a threat," Brock cautioned.

"Kill her. She tried to kill us and she's killed Elise's friends. I say we let Witchy deal with her," Tony said bluntly as he glanced at Kate who begun to say something insulting to him in Russian. She then smirked. "

It's not Natalia we're after actually. But I am shocked how none of you seem to care about Elise Deveraux. Then again, once an outsider, always an outsider. It must be hard competing with Yasha's first love," Kate taunted.

Elise wasn't sure what the hell happened but she saw red. The next thing everyone could hear was Kate Bishop screaming in agony and clutching her head. Elise threw Kate up against a tree and the girl glared at her.

"Whore!" Kate snarled viciously. Elise glanced at her and the young woman fell silent, seeing the darkness that surrounded Elise. She swallowed fearfully as Elise's eyes had turned dark red. "Children shouldn't play with dead things, don't you agree?" Elise asked calmly but there was a dangerous edge to her voice.

Kate looked terrified. "Please don't kill me! I didn't know what I was doing! I'm a victim like Natasha, Barney and Clint! Please have mercy!" Kate begged, her voice different to that of beforehand. Elise smiled sinisterly. "Did you show any mercy to the people you killed, Kate? The families who you destroyed?" she questioned unsympathetically. Kate began crying. "Your mother, aunt, grandmother and cousin would show me mercy," she answered between sobs.

Elise smiled darkly. "I'm not them though," she answered calmly. She was just about to shoot her point blank in the face when she felt Wanda trying to manipulate her.

_'Stay out of my head, Wanda!'_ _'No. You're better than this, Elise. You are better than you give yourself credi_ _t for. You can't do this,'_ Wanda answered pleadingly. _'You're better than the Red Room.'_ James stepped in front of Elise and caught her face gently, forcing her to look at him.

"Eyes on me," he ordered, growling when she tried to fight him. "Eyes on me, Elise." Clint stepped in front of Kate, quickly injecting her with a sedative as she kept her eyes locked, unfocused, on Elise. The brunette's eyes slipped closed as she fell unconscious. James rested his forehead on Elise's, forcing her to fight between continuing to hurt Kate or relax to her mate's touch.

"Come back to me," he whispered. "Forget about everything else and come back to me."

"James," she whispered, her eyes turning back to her normal colour. He responded by wrapping her up in his arms, pressing his lips to her temple. "I'm sorry," she whispered from where her face was pressed against his chest.

"Hush, doll. It's okay. I'm right here," he promised, lifting her face so he could pepper kisses over her face.


	6. Outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does something to help Elise, with help from unlikely friends. Natasha and Elise bond, while Pepper struggles to trust Elise after her emotional breakdown and talking to Sabine.

* * *

After running a shower, Elise sat under the water with her hair getting soaking wet by the soothing water. She sighed quietly, allowing the water to wash away her negative emotions. The door opened but she kept her back turned to whoever it was and washed her hair when the person leaned towards her and pulled her into him.

She looked up to see it was James. "I hate seeing you sad, doll," he whispered quietly, sadness in his voice.

Elise smiled sadly before stroking his left stubbly cheek tenderly, her touch gentle. "Old ghosts and sins of the past, James," she answered him as she started washing his hair.

James looked at her silently when his eyes caught sight of the scars on her wrists. They looked recent.

"You're not a bad person Elise. You're not a killer and you're not a monster like the Red Room. You're not second best either. Wanda looks up to you and respects you. So do Steve and Tony," James stated firmly, taking her hands in his and pressing his lips to the scar.

"Clint doesn't trust me, James. I saw it. He's afraid that I'll hurt the pups and Natasha," Elise whispered. "I don't hate her."

James held her close. He knew that was true. Clint didn't fully trust Elise and still viewed her as a threat even after she had nearly tried to kill Kate in order to protect them. James pulled her into him and kissed her. She gladly kissed him back before he broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck tenderly. She whispered his name softly and he held her tightly.

"Let me love you, Elise," he whispered roughly.

She nodded, giving her trust to him. He picked her up and pressed her against the shower wall before kissing her deeply.

"Please don't hurt me, James," she pleaded. He felt pained at her words. He wanted nothing more than to kill Charles Everhart for making his Omega feel like she was unworthy.

"I'll always want you Elise. Always," James promised fiercely and kissed her passionately before wrapping his arms around her tightly and thrust into her firmly. She moaned in his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. At one point, the sexual tension became so strong that James ended up pushing Elise on the wet shower tiled flooring.

"Show me, show me you want me," Elise whispered breathlessly, her breathing light as James trailed his metal fingers over her throat. He growled and leaned on her.

"I'll show you then, Omega," he growled roughly and smiled at her darkly, causing her to shudder in desire. "And I will leave you in bite marks and bruises to show my love."

Elise moaned as he entered her again, setting a hard pace. He caught her hair and held her head in place, his lips meeting hers in a bruising kiss as he brought his other hand down to pull her thigh over his shoulder. "You are mine," he growled against her lips. Breaking the kiss, he brought his mouth to the underside of her jaw, sucking a deep love bite into her skin. "You are mine and I'm not letting you leave me. Ever."

Elise whimpered and nodded as much as she could as James held her head in place. "I promise," she whispered breathlessly. "I promise I'm not leaving you."

Her mate growled at her words, releasing her hair so he could palm at her breasts. He left a trail of marks as he made his way down to her chest, marking her as much as he could.

He left a bite mark on her left hip, growling roughly and rubbed his scruff against the underside of her left breast while the hot water poured over them. James held her tightly and pushed her on the floor harder, growling low in his thrust before gently sliding into her and began pounding away into her like an animal.

"Oh fuck, doll, you're so fucking beautiful," he growled roughly. Elise curled further into him, feeling his cock kissing her womb firmly and she gasped his name softly. He watched as Elise's face turned dark red and she sighed, shaking her head and stroking his cheek. He was still inside her and she could feel him gently thrusting inside her.

"I'm not beautiful. I was left at the altar but you are beautiful, James," Elise whispered quietly, resting her forehead against his.

He held her tenderly. "Yes you are. You are beautiful Elise and I love every inch of you and your body," James said lowly and nuzzled her neck as he kissed the spot of her pulse point. He then moved inside her and she gasped, crying out in pleasure as he began thrusting inside her with low, rough growls and held her tightly as they moved against each other.

In that moment, Elise felt loved. James growled when he felt her walls flutter around his throbbing hard cock. His knot exploding inside her and he held her tightly as they both recovered from their orgasms.

James quietly watched Elise sleep in the bed that they shared, her damp hair spilled across the silk pillows. He knew she missed her animal companions that were back in New Orleans. That made him think of an idea.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Steve asked, shocked.

James nodded, he appreciated everything that Steve, Wanda, Scott, and T'Challa had done for him but he wouldn't let Clint judge Elise and make her feel like an outsider. "You know how some of the others feel about Elise. Pepper and Clint… they're scared of her and view her as a threat. Pepper won't let her hold Howard even though Tony lets her," he answered quietly.

Steve sighed. "It's not safe for her, Buck. Ross knows that she's around and what with the Sokovian Accords about to announce the names of everyone this Monday coming up, she'll have a target on her back," Steve replied grimly.

"I know that Steve, but... she's so unhappy but she's not unhappy when she's near animals. She's scared about her animals, her horses, cats and dogs," James explained.

T'Challa looked at him thoughtfully. "They're her familiars," he stated, realising what James was stating. "In order for her to function properly, she needs her familiars."

James nodded. "Yes. And I need to go get them."

"You're not going alone." The three men turned to find Natasha standing at the doorway. She had regained a lot of colour in the past few days. "You're an easier target alone. Maybe easier to hide, but an easier target for HYDRA," she stated.

"Using my own words against me, Natalia?" James replied, raising an eyebrow. "Clint won't let you out of Wakanda. Not when you're pregnant and Alexei is out there."

"You are one of the best assassins in the world," Natasha answered before she smirked. "I was thinking of sending Clint with you," she added with a nonchalant shrug. "Both trained assassins for two world organisations."

James frowned. "We hate each other," he replied. "We'd kill each other."

Natasha's smirk grew. "You know I am very convincing, Yasha," she replied, her eyes flickering to Steve and T'Challa. "Clint is the best pilot we have. I have already made sure he will agree. I didn't really give him a choice in the matter."

James frowned as Clint stepped in behind Natasha, pouting as Natasha spoke. "Why?" he finally asked, watching the couple carefully.

"It's what family does," Natasha answered before turning to look at Clint. "Be careful," she whispered before leaning up and kissing the side of her Alpha's mouth.

"Always," Clint answered before Natasha walked away. The archer watched her until she disappeared from his line of sight before turning back to James. "Guess we don't get a choice in this."

"I guess we don't, Barton," James responded civilly.

Clint nodded. They their said goodbye to everyone. James noticed Elise was standing away slightly, but near Brock, Sharon, Wanda and Remy. He also noticed that Tony was displaying fatherly protectiveness over her. But he saw the way Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Sabine and even Clint reacted towards and around Elise; almost as if she was some sort of wild, unstable person. It made him angry but at the same time upset. He walked over to her quietly as he watched Pepper and Sabine moving away slightly from her as if she was something evil. He glared at Sabine in disgust; so much for family loyalty considering how Elise was her first maternal cousin. He would never treat his three sisters like that.

"Where are you going?" Elise asked quietly, her strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey tank top, black moccasin flats and she looked beautiful.

"I have to do something with Clint. I'll be back soon," James answered reassuringly.

Elise nodded before she leaned up and kissed him gently, allowing him to hold her close for a minute. "Be careful," she whispered. James nodded, reluctantly letting her go before following after Clint. She watched as it started to rain lightly outside the palace. _'Wakanda is beautiful,'_ she thought. _'Isolated, but beautiful.'_

* * *

The flight to New Orleans was silent. James was reading the newspaper which was talking about a virus that had broken out and was occurring in the East Coast. "You heard about this?" James asked quietly.

Clint nodded grimly as he looked at the newspaper clipping James held up. "Yeah, they're calling it the CBI which is short for Cordyceps Brain Infection. It's a fungal infection that affects the brain and it started to spread in America when South America sent infected crops," he explained before he sighed. "How are you and Elise doing?"

"Doing fine. I hate seeing her treated like an outsider by some of the others who are afraid of her," James replied bitterly, hating how some of the team and their mates treated her.

Clint was silent for a few moments. "I didn't help matters, did I?" he asked. "When I shouted at her and thought about psychically hurting her. She heard it in my head and since then she has stayed away from me. Nat likes her though but... it's Vision, Pepper, and Sabine along with Bruce."

James sighed. "No, you didn't help. I can understand that you were afraid and angry at your brother. But Elise did what she needed to do," he answered. "Speaking with Natasha did help her."

"I don't trust anyone around Natasha. Not even you," Clint stated. "Wanda, I can because she's more like a daughter to Natasha and I. But. I'm sorry. Elise doesn't deserve to feel my fear. It doesn't reflect who she is."

James looked out the window. "You don't even trust Steve," he commented. "You were the first to turn against Natasha."

"I was convinced that she had betrayed me," Clint replied. "But we have sorted it out now. Mostly."

James snorted. "You haven't claimed her since she came back," he stated rather than asked. "Her scent has changed because of the pregnancy. But you haven't claimed her yet."

"Is it really that obvious?" Clint replied with a sigh. "I… She still cowers sometimes when I go to touch her. So I haven't tried to claim her again."

James frowned and looked back at Clint. Elise sometimes cowered away from his own touch. "They're a lot alike," he commented. "Different but alike."

"Both worry us when they're not in our line of sight," Clint added.

"And both of them fear that we'll reject them if we find out dark things in their pasts," James sighed as they landed the plane outside the area of the house where Elise had resided.

Clint whistled at the sight of the large townhouse; it must have cost a fortune to buy but it was secluded and near the bayou, giving it an air of privacy. No wonder Elise loved this house.

"Let's get the animals on the quinjet then we can leave," James ordered quietly as he reached the horses who whinnied softly at him. Clint nodded before leading the horses onto the jet along with a few donkeys.

T'Challa had been impressed when James had told what Elise did with her money. Even Clint was and he felt like a complete heartless bastard for the way he had acted towards Elise. Barney and Natasha had both been unimpressed with his attitude with Barney informing him bluntly that he needed to stop acting like Elise was his enemy; otherwise he might push her to breaking point again like last time.

The dogs and cats were last. After they had the animals settled, they headed into the house and saw how clean it was but James saw a few photos on the mantelpiece. There was a letter on the table, addressed to Elise. James picked it up and read it. Clint couldn't help but feel uneasy as he surveyed the house.

"Dear Miss Deveraux, you are being requested to sign the Sokovian Accords and to be examined by a medical and psychological Team before it is decided whether you are safe around other people. Sincerely, Senator Ellen Nadeer and Thaddeus Ross of the Home Secretary office." James read aloud.

Clint sighed. "Let's go. You better take that with us," he stated. They quickly checked upstairs before James entered Elise's bedroom, noting it had been lightly painted lilac. He opened the wardrobe and found that it only held a few designer dresses, showing Elise's status as a socialite.

"Let's go, Clint," he said quietly and spotted Tom, Elise's oldest cat. The cat allowed James to pick him up as Clint got the plane ready for take-off.

Clint took off and headed back to Wakanda while James sat with the animals. He had a feeling that Elise would be happy.

* * *

Elise had been sitting outside underneath the shade of her and James's room but had the balcony doors open. She watched as it lightly rained over the country and smiled softly. It stopped raining as a plane landed, making her smile widen. She stood up and moved quickly outside to greet James and Clint. Natasha was already at the hanger when Elise arrived, showing the witch a knowing smile. The ramp opened and Elise found a familiar black cat walking over to her, rubbing against her legs.

She looked up and spotted the rest of the animals coming out of the plane. Her animals. "Hello there, you guys," she whispered softly. She looked at T'Challa and Monica as they both greeted the horses who whinnied softly before happily settling down.

"I had a feeling this would cheer you up. T'Challa came up with the idea though, doll," James explained quietly when he reached her side.

Elise kissed her mate softly. She gave T'Challa and Monica a grateful thank you, as she did with Clint but everyone present could see how nervous Elise was around the archer Alpha. How afraid of him.

Clint returned her smile, bowing his head in her direction.

* * *

"I know Elise is nice... But she's just so strange, and I don't feel comfortable leaving Howard with her. I know Tony cares about her like a daughter. But she scared me last night by what she did to Bishop," Pepper confided to the other women with the exception of three. Elise was outside while Sharon and Steve discussed with T'Challa and Monica how to take down Ross and the Senator Nadeer.

"Elise isn't a bad person. She just came face to face with a woman who killed some of her friends," Daisy argued.

"I've done worse," Natasha added from where she sat against a window, her eyes glued to the starry night. "She's not a threat to us. I'd trust her around the twins and I trust her around Wanda."

Wanda smiled softly from where she sat beside Natasha. "You and Clint really have adopted me," she commented as she looked at the red-head.

Natasha turned her eyes to Wanda, her eyes glimmering with mischief. "You only realised that now?"

Wanda snorted and turned back to the rest of the women. "Elise is part of the team and our family. We can't let our fears tear us apart. Not after it taking so long to get us all back together," she stated. "The fear of the Betas and Omegas is feeding the Alphas' fear. We need to trust each other."

"I've never seen Elise lose control like that," Sabine commented. "To see her lose control."

"Red Room assets have split personality disorders," Natasha commented. "Kate fought between both when she pissed off Elise. It makes us dangerous when utilised properly."

"If you or James lost control of the Black Widow or the Winter Soldier…" Wanda started, looking at Natasha.

"We could do a lot more damage than Kate did," Natasha finished. "Elise can help James. More than anyone here. The same for Clint helping me. If people can't get over the fact that Elise is one of the most strongest witches alive, then accept her for being James' mate. She is a part of this family."

"How are you so trusting of everyone now?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow at her fellow red-head.

"Just because I am paranoid doesn't mean I don't trust people," Natasha replied. "I trust James and Elise has done nothing to me to make me not trust her. I respect her and I understand her fear."

Pepper looked down at Howard sleeping in her arms. "I will try to change my actions," she acknowledged as her son cozied up closer to her chest in his sleep.

* * *

Natasha looked back outside, her eyes falling on Elise who was watching her horses run across the fields. "I'll be back in a few," she stated, standing up and walking outside to Elise. "They're not going anywhere," she greeted as she stood beside her.

"I missed them," Elise replied, stroking Tom's fur as he purred.

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" Natasha asked softly, Elise nodded and stroked Tom who was laying on the wooden fence, looking completely at ease.

"They're my friends. I'm not really a people's person. But I do go to charity galas and dinners in order to help people, to make a difference and I know Tony's the same way as me," Elise replied.

"What did you mean when you said that you controlled Barney's soul in your possession?" Natasha asked curiously.

Elise sighed before turning to face the other red-head. "When my father died, he placed Barney's soul in my possession to keep so no other demon or witch would take it. Barney swore to me that he wouldn't hurt you," Elise explained. "He never wanted to hurt you, Natasha. Shostakov turned him into another Winter Soldier and put him in the Memory Suppression Machine. He didn't even recognise you in Budapest."

Natasha was quiet, her mind absorbing what Elise had said about Barney being overridden with guilt and remorse for the things he had done while under the control of the Red Room.

"Thank you for telling me," Natasha replied gratefully.

Elise inclined her head at her before turning to gaze at the full moon that was shining over the palace. "Thank you, Natasha. For defending me and please give Wanda my thanks... and my sympathies for the loss of her twin brother," Elise requested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be delayed, as we will be writing chapter 9.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up on Monday.


End file.
